The Aftermath
by ValiantlyStrange
Summary: This is based on characters from the Hollywood U: Rising Stars game. This series is a take on the fall out of Jenni catching the MC (Alex) and Hunt on Catalina Island. It's fully completed with 15 chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked into Hunt's Monday lecture not quite sure what to expect, as amazing as the date was nearly being caught by Jenni brought the reality of her and Hunt's relationship to the foreground. The risks were real, and after all the time she spent trying to persuade Hunt that they were worth it the tables had turned. Hunt was very convincing in his "I'm in this, I'm all in" speech _–plus that kiss, damn that kiss,—_ but over the last couple days Alex had spent too much time going over every possible scenario in her head and they all, for the most part, ended in flames. She sat next to Addison who had a mischievous grin. "Ready for today?"

Feigning ignorance Alex replied, "What about today?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! It's the first class since the big night! Don't act like you haven't been thinking about h—"

"Addison!" Alex whispered dangerously

"–im the whole weekend, I know I would be," she finished with a dreamlike expression on her face.

Alex shot her a look. "Seriously, Addi you nearly gave me a heart attack. We can't talk about that here." Scanning the students around her, Alex concluded that everyone was too wrapped up in their own drama to even notice the exchange. This relationship was really going to test her nerves.

Just then, Hunt walked into the class and cleared his throat. As the class began to settle he looked up at Alex and gave her a quiet smile before beginning his lecture. Her heart fluttered, and she couldn't help but smile back. Relaxing, Alex directed her attention towards Bianca and Jenni who had just sat in front of them loudly discussing what sounded like a fascinating conversation on the best tactics for stalking someone on social media. Hunt glared up at them. "What? It's not like we missed anything," Bianca snapped.

Addison raised her eyebrows at Alex and mouthed "wow." While Bianca generally had a bad attitude, she was usually respectful towards Hunt; Alex was surprised by her brash response. _Maybe Daddy reduced her credit card limit_ she thought with a smirk.

Hunt wasted no time putting Bianca in her place. He looked down at the paper in his hand, a little smile pulled at his lips, a look that Alex knew meant he was about to verbally devastate someone."Well, perhaps not today, Ms. Stone, but clearly you missed some of the main points of recent lectures." As he handed Bianca back her paper Alex saw the 'C' emblazoned on top. She loved the way he could do that.

"A 'C'!? Do you even know who I am?" Bianca demanded.

"Believe me I'm well aware" Hunt responded, unimpressed.

Alex was reveling in the fact that _her Hunt_ just shot down one of her least favourite people when she saw Bianca glance at Jenni, a triumphant grin spreading across her face. _Oh shit._

"Well, Professor, I hope you'll take a moment to reconsider. I may not have understood every part of your lecture, but I do know a fascinating tidbit about you and a certain someone dancing on Catalina Island."

Alex's stomach dropped, and Addison looked over at her panicked.

"I saw you and her on Saturday night when I was at my uncle's wedding!" Jenni added.

The class erupted in excited whispers. Alex's mind was racing. She tried to catch Hunt's eye, but he was staring furiously at Bianca and Jenni.

"I don't know what Jenni thinks she saw, but I would advise you to reconsider your attitude right now, Miss Stone. The faculty does not look kindly on students who attempt to blackmail their teachers. You're far better off studying than spreading silly rumours."

Alex thought he must've lost his mind trying to call her bluff. She looked nervously at Bianca who surprisingly backed down. The matter settled, Hunt continued handing back papers. Once he was turned away from Bianca and Jenni, they started whispering; Alex leaned in to catch what they were saying.

"OMG, I can't believe Hunt burned us like that. Not. Cool," Jenni whined.

"Ugh, whatever. He'll wish he'd changed my grade once we're through with him. All we have to do is show everyone proof," Bianca said confidently.

Alex was glad she could count on Hunt to be calm and collected, _ever the professional_ , she thought smiling; but at the same time, she hated that she had no idea what he was thinking. Was he worried? What did this mean for them? What was their next move? Alex had a million questions running through her head; before she knew it everyone was standing up. "Uh, Alex?" Addison said cautiously. "Time to go. Class is over, and we're meeting Ethan for lunch, like now."

Brought back to reality she looked for Hunt. He was discussing the likelihood of him granting Jake an extension on their latest project and judging by the way his brow was furrowed the chances were not good. "Go ahead Addi, I…um…need to…"

"I figured." She smiled encouragingly. "I'll cover for you with Ethan."

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are for going along with all this insanity?" Alex said gratefully.

"You could mention it a little more often…" Addison pouted jokingly.

"Well, you are. I owe you a drink…although after this, I might need more than one." Alex saw that Jake was gone after receiving what she was sure was a brutal tongue lashing on time management and the reality of Hollywood's deadlines.

"Good luck!" Addison squeezed her arm and left.

A few students were still milling about as she approached Hunt. His head was down focused on organizing the papers in his briefcase. "I'm sorry, Jake but having a concert to go to isn't enough to warrant a—oh," his face softened when he saw who it was. "How can I help you, Alex?"

"Um…Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about…"—she paused fabricating a reason—"my grade on the most recent assignment." _Real original, Alex_.

"Of course. Do you have a free period now? If you wouldn't mind discussing it in my office, I believe there's another class starting here any minute."

"That would be fine. Thank-you, Professor."

The minute Hunt closed his office door Alex started, "Holy shit, wha—"and then she felt his lips, gentle but with purpose, against hers. Alex melted into it for a second before pulling away. Flustered, she tried to remember why they were there in the first place. "As wonderful as that was, not to mention bringing a significant number of fantasies regarding this office to life, I think we have some more important issues to address."

Hunt raised his eyebrow. "Fantasies? Please, do tell."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Another time. We need to discuss what happened in class."

Hunt sighed. "I know we do, but, I wanted to remind you why we're doing this in the first place before…well…before you tried to end it."

Even though that's exactly what she had been considering Alex was taken aback. "And what makes you think I'd try to end it?"

Hunt locked eyes with her. "Honestly, I'd be disappointed if you weren't. It's the logical choice. We both knew that there'd be risk involved with us. Having our fatal flaw exposed so early in our relationship is probably a giant, neon sign telling us to stop while we still can; while it's still conjecture and rumour; while all Bianca and Jenni have, what is most likely, a blurred photo. It's safer…" She felt a knot in her stomach as he said this. It was all true _._ If they ended this now, they could both get out of it unscathed. "But," Hunt stepped closer, his face inches from hers, "in spite of all that, I hope you'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was frozen to the spot. She breathed in the comforting scent of his cologne…smoky but sweet, _like a campfire in the rain._ He lightly laced his fingers through hers, and leaned forward till their foreheads touched. This is all she really wanted –the closeness. After the fight she had to put up to get him here…

 _All I have to do is stay,_ her inner romantic implored.

Except…

"I –I don't know if I can." Had it only been a question of how badly she wanted him, the answer would've been simple…unfortunately in this predicament they had to consider more than their feelings.

Hunt stepped back and looked down. "Of course, I completely understand. But, before you decide,"—he looked up, his eyes pleading—"could you at least consider us? Consider how great this could be if we got a fair shot?" It was an odd role reversal, him convincing her, but if she was going to do this she needed to be sure.

Alex took a step forward. "Thomas," she said his name softly. "I'm not saying no. I just need some time to think. Clear my head." Alex reached up and put her arms around him, her fingers trailing down the nape of his neck. "I just got you Tommy Boy and there's nothing more that I want than to stay here, like this," she tilted her head up, "but I need to figure out what staying really means." She kissed him with everything she had. Hunt wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. They separated a few moments later, breathless.

Pleased with himself, Hunt said, "You really need to think about us?"

Her cheeks flushed Alex whispered in his ear, "Convincing though you are, I need to work a few things out with me, myself and I." She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door.

Before she left, he wanted to make his stance clear. "I'm not going anywhere you know. You can think for however long you need. I'll be right here."

Hunt said it with such conviction she didn't doubt it. "I know" smiling wistfully she walked away.

When she got back to her dorm Alex was glad to see that Addison was still out, an empty room gave her a chance to analyse on her ownbefore the interrogation began. She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

She knew that she didn't want things with Hunt to end; other than the whole getting caught part, their first date had gone relatively well. Both of them had started to let their barriers down and Alex liked what she saw. While Hunt may have been critical, demanding and unforgiving when it came to his professional relationships, on Catalina Island Alex saw a man who refused to settle; someone who was fiercely loyal and ultimately a man who strived to do the right thing. _God I want him. I want_ _ **us**_ _._

" _You can't always get what you want…"_ The Rolling Stones sang in her head.

 _Damn Bianca, and Jenni with that stupid phone fused to her hand._

She could feel her temper rising, _being angry won't solve anything_. Taking a couple deliberate breaths Alex weighed her options. If Bianca and Jenni really did have evidence what were the consequences?

 _Hunt's teaching career was over and I'm the girl that tried to sleep her way to the top. Stellar._

 _Hunt doesn't need teaching though,_ she reasoned _, he could always go back to being a director; for him the scandal would be a minor blemish on his career._

Unfortunately for Alex being the female counterpart made her susceptible to harsher moral scrutiny. _They would probably spin it just like they did with Addi._

She could see it now:

"Tonight on ET, the incredible Thomas Hunt seduced by his student. Join us for an exclusive interview with fellow classmate and Hollywood darling, Bianca Stone, when she tells all and later: why Alex is to blame." She knew Hunt would do his best to protect her, but once the public turns on you it's a difficult opinion to change.

 _My career may never recover._

But what if there was no evidence? _Then me and Hunt–_ The door clicked open.

"Oh good! You're here," Addison said, relieved.

Confused Alex joked, "What? Did you think Hunt and I ran off to Mexico?"

She surveyed her friend. "Addi…what's wrong?"

Not meeting Alex's gaze Addison tried to sound nonchalant, "Nothing's wrong. You're here that's—good."

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Addison Sinclair I know something is up. Tell me what is going on!"

Addison swallowed. "Ok, well I was at lunch with Ethan…"

 _Please tell me she didn't._

"Addison you were supposed to cover for me…" Alex said severely.

Ignoring her the girl continued, "And well – I was just trying to help – this publicity, legal, image stuff that's Ethan's area of expertise! That's what you need right now." She straightened up, "So YES, I told Ethan. I'm not sorry."

 _Well she wasn't wrong._ "Jesus, Addi…what did he say?"

Addison brightened at her apparent approval. "Well, honestly he wasn't that surprised." she teased.

"What do you mean? He wasn't surprised that I'm dating my professor?" Alex asked defensively.

"Seriously, Alex? The way you two bicker back and forth? It's less noticeable in class when you're separated but when we were on the movie set the sexual tension was palpable…"

"That's not exactly comforting Addi. This relationship depends on our discretion," Alex snapped.

"I wasn't finished!" huffed Addison. "The chemistry was palpable to us but only because Ethan and I know you so well. Not to mention Ethan reads people for a living," frowning Addison added, "he was not, however, pleased that you didn't tell him yourself."

"No kidding he wasn't pleased…but he'll help?" Alex asked hopefully. Hunt was not going to like it but with Ethan on board they may actually survive this.

"Of course he's going to help, he's Ethan!" Addison was enthused now. "That's actually why I came to see if you were here. Ethan wanted to have an emergency meeting, he had to move a few things around first, but knowing him he should be here any sec—"

There was a knock and a tall impeccably dressed figure leaned in the door frame. "I hear my favourite client has gotten herself into a bit of a bind?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The way you find out everything is truly astonishing. Now tell me, how did you get Addi to crack?"

Ethan gave Alex a self-satisfied grin. "Would you believe it's because of my natural charm?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'd never doubt your ability to charm Ethan, but I find it hard to believe Addison told you because you flashed her a smile."

Ethan laughed. "And you'd be right. It wasn't easy believe me, I've been trying to get confirmation from her for ages."

"Are we really that obvious?" Alex said a little embarrassed.

"To the average person? No. But I'm Ethan Blake and knowing my clients is what I do. When I heard about the incident in class I decided to press Addison a little more. Luckily she realized what you should have a while ago, you need me."

 _Cue the winning smile._

"I'm beginning to regret this already," Addison groaned.

"Well Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armour, what's your plan?" Alex said it like it was a challenge.

Ethan stopped smiling, his face becoming serious. "I'm glad you asked. First off, I'm happy to see that you came back here—"

Alex stopped him, "Why does that matter?"

"Because," Ethan said, "it means you're not with him and the less you two are together the better."

 _Wait a second._

"You mean the less we're **seen** together," Alex corrected.

"I meant what I said."

She looked to Addison who was as surprised as Alex. "Are you suggesting that I break up with Hunt?"

Ethan looked at her with disbelief. "What did you expect me to say? You can't seriously think that continuing a relationship with him is a good idea; it's career suicide."

"I expected you to help me." Alex's tone was deadly.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do. You can't continue this Alex. I get it, I do; he's the mysterious, hot professor and yes he seems to have a soft spot for you but you have too much at stake to throw it away on some fantasy."

He looked at her imploringly, "What happened to Chris Winters? He's got that hot, successful older guy thing going and bonus he's not your professor. Or better yet date someone your age."

 _I can't believe him._ Alex knew Ethan wouldn't be happy about her and Hunt but she thought he would at least support her. _Does he really think I'm only doing this for the thrill?_

Addison glanced nervously between the two, this was obviously not what she had in mind. "Ethan this isn't what we talked about at lunch; I thought you were on board."

Ethan's frustration increased. "I said no such thing. I agreed to help and if that means being the bad guy then that's who I'll be." Addison and Alex both stared at him. Muttering under his breath Ethan added, "Because apparently I'm the only sane one here."

"It's not a fantasy," Alex looked directly at Ethan "and if you think I'm the type of person that would have a fling with my professor for the hell of it then you don't know me as well as you claim to."

Ethan's voice softened, "Alex. I—it's not you I doubt. I know you would never do something this risky if you didn't feel in your heart of hearts that it was worth something; but, can you really trust that Hunt isn't going to bail the second it gets messy?"

It was a fair question, after Addison and Ratzik Alex could understand Ethan's concern. "I know I can trust him Ethan. He's every part as in this as I am. In fact,"—Alex stood up—"the more time I spend here the more I regret telling Hunt that I might not be able to do this."

Addison couldn't help herself. "You told **the** Thomas Hunt no?! What did he do?"

Alex smiled at Addison and fixed Ethan with a stare. "He told me he understood but he asked that I at least thought about how great we would be together." An "aw" escaped from Addison's mouth. "And before I left he told me he would wait for as long as I needed because he wasn't going anywhere. Is that enough of a commitment for you?"

Ethan rubbed his temples, "I'm not trying to be difficult, Alex. I'm trying to tell you the truth. Actions speak louder than words and from what Addison told me Hunt willingly pushed you away multiple times. And if you say that his reluctance is a sign of good moral character, consider the fact that maybe he enjoys the chase. Hunt doesn't strike me as a commitment guy, he hasn't had any sort of stable relationship in years."

Again, Alex's temper bubbled to the surface. "You don't know anything about him."

Ethan wasn't backing down. "And you do? You've only had one actual date with him, on which I might add the two of you almost got caught."

"And when I panicked Thomas was the one that talked me down. He was the one that fought for us when I wouldn't." Alex hated arguing with Ethan but when it came to her and Hunt he had no idea what he was talking about.

"' **Thomas'** is it now? You know what, fine, do whatever you want but don't come crying to me when the two of you crash and burn." Ethan turned to leave.

"Real mature, Ethan. I thought you would at least trust me enough to know that I don't do anything without considering the consequences. Do you have any idea how much I've beaten myself up over this decision? I have thought about this constantly and I'm sorry but I can't just walk away…I – I think I might be in love with him." Alex couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth.

 _Well that was unexpected._

Ethan looked like he had been sucker punched; he started to say something but instead he shook his head and left. She sank back down onto the bed.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I really thought he was willing to help you and Hunt" Addison was on the verge of tears. "The last thing I wanted was my two best friends fighting."

Alex sighed. "It's not your fault Addi, I would have had to tell him eventually, and at least now I know where he stands."

Addison sat down next to Alex and looked at her seriously. "Do you really love Hunt?"

 _Damn it, why did I have to open my mouth._

"I think I do." It was almost a whisper. She hadn't even admitted to herself that was how she felt, but with Ethan attacking Hunt the words came effortlessly. They may had only been on one date, but between her frequent appearances during his office hours and the late nights on set she'd spent more than enough time with him to fall…the thought was terrifying and incredible all at once.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

 _Curl up into a ball and never leave this room?_

"I guess, I have to go talk to him."

Addison grinned, nudging her. "Are you really going to tell him you loooooove him?"

Alex smiled back, but she wasn't quite ready for that step. "I'm going to tell him that I'm all in."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stepped out of the elevator looking for the right suite number. Having had no luck at his house and office, she decided to check out Hunt's downtown apartment which she'd learned he used as a sort of hide out. Alex took a deep breath and knocked. _Maybe he won't be here. In fact please don't be here._ She heard the lock click and the door opened. _Damn_.

"Alex?" Hunt's eyes lit up.

"Hi." Alex waved awkwardly. _What are you doing? Put your hand down._

"Well, uh, come in." Hunt looked a little more disheveled than she was accustom to; not that it was a bad look. His hair was tousled and he had on a grey t-shirt which, despite being simple, probably cost a fortune and _jeans_ Alex almost laughed. _Unexpected, but not unappealing._

"Do you not approve? I wasn't exactly expecting company." Alex realized she must have been giving him quite the once over. She blushed. "Uh no, nothing wrong…nothing wrong at all." She started to stare again. _Snap out of it._ "It's just, well the jeans, I didn't really think they were your style."

"I hardly sit around my house in an Armani suit," Hunt replied derisively.

"A girl can dream can't she?"

Hunt let a smile slip. "So, are you here solely to critique my clothes or was there another purpose for your intrusion?" Alex knew Hunt was putting up a front; there was a lot riding on this. She froze, unsure what to say. He threw her a quizzical look when she didn't respond; sensing Alex wasn't quite ready to talk about why she was there Hunt changed the subject. "How did you know to come here?"

Alex gave him a grateful smile. "You'd be surprised what those Celeb Bloggers can find out."

"Yet another reason to stop that ridiculous program," Hunt muttered.

"You're not unhappy to see me are you?"

Hunt furrowed his brow. "No, of course not. I just meant if they told you…then – you know I'm not a fan of the whole celebrity gossip culture." He seemed anxious. _No way. Thomas Hunt nervous?_

"Thomas, relax, I was kidding." She paused not wanting to confess that two more people knew about them. Alex spotted a tumbler of scotch abandoned on the counter, she nodded towards it, "Any chance I could get one of those?"

Hunt looked skeptical. "You drink scotch?"

"Oh, I'm full of surprises Tommy Boy," Alex had a mischievous glint in her eye, "Plus, I need something strong after the day I've had." She flopped down on the leather couch. "Neat, please." Hunt looked impressed.

"I don't suppose that bodes well for me" Hunt cracked a half-hearted smile as he walked over and handed her, her drink. Alex took a healthy sip. _Damn that's good._ She savored the slow burn, building up the courage to tell him.

"It actually has more to do with Ethan," Alex paused looking at Hunt, whose face was stone, "he's not exactly on board with you and me."

First, hope, then something a little more dangerous flashed in Hunt's eyes. _Crap, here it comes_. "How does Mr. Blake have an opinion about you and me when he's not supposed to know in the first place?" He was trying to control his tone.

Alex closed her eyes as if bracing for something. "Addison may have told him." She opened one eye to glimpse Hunt.

He grabbed the bridge of his nose. "And I'm guessing you're the one that told Miss Sinclair." He was handling it better than she expected.

"I know we need to keep this under wraps but I had to tell her, Thomas. I was losing my mind, I needed to talk to someone." She glanced up, searching his face. _Nothing._ "If it helps at all she's a huge fan of Team Halex."

"Team Halex?" Hunt looked appalled.

Alex smiled. _Aha redirection successful_. "Her words, not mine."

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "You said that Blake doesn't approve of us, can I assume there is an **'** _us_ **'** then?" Hunt was treading lightly.

Alex smiled, her heart pounding – _this is it –_ "If you'll still have me." Alex held her breath. There was a split second for her to worry, before he answered. _Please say something._

"God, I was hoping you'd say that." He kissed her. His fingers in her hair, Alex leaned into Hunt and soon he was on top of her. Alex didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it wasn't long enough. _Never is_.

Sitting up, Hunt smiled as they broke apart. "Well, that was a long time coming." Alex climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "Is there a reason we're stopping?" She was on fire.

"I think we have some things to talk about first."

 _Always so practical._

She kissed his neck, "But talking is so much less fun."

He gently pushed her away. "Trust me I'm doubting my decision more and more every second but you seemed upset earlier and I think that needs to be addressed."

Alex moved back onto the couch. "You're such a tease," she groaned.

Hunt had a cocksure grin on his face. "Sorry to disappoint." Taking a sip of scotch he asked, "So, what happened with Blake?"

Excluding the 'I love him' slip Alex recalled the fight and Ethan's abrupt exit, "and now I don't know what to do, he seemed so mad" Fear flashed across Alex's face. "What if he tells someone?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that." There was an edge to Hunt's voice.

"Why would you say that?"

He looked amused. "You really don't know do you?" She frowned, genuinely oblivious. "Blake isn't going to tell a soul because it would hurt you and that's the last thing he would ever want regardless of his personal feelings towards me."

Alex was relieved. "You're right, Ethan is a professional and a friend. He wouldn't want to jeopardize my career."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I think Mr. Blake has an interest in you that surpasses professional or friendly; he has feelings for you."

She stared at Hunt.

"You didn't suspect this at all? You're looking at me like I'm an alien."

"I'm sorry, I just – _damn it Ethan_ – I had never really considered that possibility."

The look on Ethan's face when she'd said she loved Hunt suddenly made perfect sense.

"So, what should I do now? He's absolutely furious with me! He said I was throwing my career away." Alex was getting worked up again. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Hunt wrapped his arms around her. "All you can do is talk to him. I know how much you value him, Alex. From what I've seen he's been a good agent and a loyal friend, and with some of the drama you've seen since you got to Hollywood I can't imagine that's been an easy job."

"Hey!" Alex slapped his arm, "I'm a delight."

Hunt chuckled. "I'm sure he doesn't want to be fighting with you anymore than you want to be fighting with him. As for his feelings he'll have to work that out himself but if there's one thing I can respect about Blake is his usually unwavering professionalism. I'm guessing the news about us confirmed a long held fear of Ethan's resulting in his emotional reaction."

Alex was impressed. "You're being very reasonable."

"And you sound surprised."

Alex grinned slyly. "Well, I may know a few students that would say otherwise, **Professor**."

Sternly hunt replied, "My academic standards are not unreasonable, your friends are just lazy,"

 _He really can't help himself._

"And as for my feelings regarding you and Blake, I'm not one to get worked up over nothing. I trust you," He continued matter-of-factly.

"That being said," his fingers traced her thigh, "I'm not going to pretend the idea of you with someone else doesn't bother me, I very much want this to be an exclusive relationship."

Alex's heart swelled and she met his gaze. "Good, that's something we agree on." She gave him a quick kiss and reluctantly said, "I guess I should go talk to Ethan." Alex started to stand up when Hunt's hand lightly grasped her arm.

"You should give Ethan some time to cool off. Whatever you two have to talk about you can do it tomorrow." He gave her a playful grin. "In the mean time I can think of a few ways to occupy our time." Hunt pulled Alex back onto the couch.

Her heartbeat quickened. "Well, I'm not going to argue with that logic." Alex resumed her position from earlier, picking up right where they left off.


	5. Chapter 5

Addison walked into the campus pub, 'The Set', and spotted Ethan sitting alone in a booth nursing what looked like drink number two. She walked over radiating fury.

"What the hell was that Ethan?"

Ethan cringed, he had been expecting this. Avoiding her gaze he took another sip of whatever terrible beer they had on special. Addison sat across from him.

"I want an explanation for your insane behaviour back there. I told you about you-know-what because I thought you would be the best person to deal with this Bianca mess not so you could flip out at our best friend," Addison spoke in a venomous tone Ethan rarely heard.

He sighed, finished his drink and signaled the waiter over. "You want anything?" No response. "Two more of these please" motioning to his now empty glass. Addison looked murderous. "What? I need some insurance you aren't going to reach across this table and strangle me. A drink should calm you down a little." Addison almost smiled. _Almost._

When the drinks arrived Addison took a sip and frowned. "Ethan, what is this? It's awful."

He shrugged, "It was on special."

"You're hardly a bargain hunter," Addison countered.

"Today I'm more interested in quantity than quality," Ethan said flatly.

Hearing the defeat in his voice Addison returned to her kinder tone. "Ethan what is going on, you seem a lot more rattled by this than I thought you would be. I understand it's not exactly an ideal situation but," she looked around making sure they weren't being listened to, "we have to trust Alex knows what she's doing."

"It's not Alex I don't trust." The intensity had returned to Ethan's eyes.

"Ok…well then what exactly **is** your problem with Hunt?" Addison asked tentatively. "I know he's not the friendliest person, but he's never done anything to hurt us. In fact he put his reputation on the line for Alex the second he had the chance. An opportunity the 'incredible' Chris Winters declined. Alex probably wouldn't even be at this school if it weren't for Thomas Hunt."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is her professor and a man who is well known for his critical, arrogant, and distant nature," Ethan returned.

"Ethan, you don't actually know anything real about him. I don't either. We've only ever seen him at work and using your observations and taking it down a bias notch or two I would describe him as particular, self-assured and private."

"You're only rooting for him because you love his jaw line or something ridiculous. You really don't find it the least bit creepy that he's – what? 10 years older than her?"

"Well aren't we Mr. Judgemental."

"You of all people should be against this." Ethan argued.

"And why would I be against Alex dating an attractive, successful, and intelligent man?"

"Because of Ratzik." The moment the words left his lips Ethan wished he could take them back.

Addison looked hurt, "I can't believe you would bring that up."

"Addison I'm so sorry," his face was full of remorse, "I didn't mean to throw Ratzik in your face like that but don't you wish someone had stopped you before he took advantage of you?"

"I won't deny Brian is absolute scum but I was hardly an innocent bystander, we were both adults. Even if he said he was going to leave his wife the fact remains that he was married and I entered into a relationship with him anyway. If I'm completely honest the whole affair aspect was thrilling. I revelled in the highs, overlooked the lows and called it all 'passion'." Addison had an uncharacteristic hint of cynicism in her voice.

Ethan had never heard her speak so candidly about her relationship with Ratzik. "But don't you regret it?"

"Of course I regret it Ethan but you can't use Brian and me as a parallel to Hunt and Alex. Hunt and Brian are on two completely different ends of the people-you-should-date spectrum. I know you're worried it's too fast, that she couldn't know him enough to love him, but they've spent more time together than you think. I suspect there's things even I don't know. This wasn't a rash decision for either of them. "

"I still think the power imbalance is too similar. Ratzik had the ability to destroy your acting career and Hunt has the same capacity with Alex. If Hunt's so damn admirable shouldn't he know better than to get involved with a student especially one so much younger than him?"

"There you go again with the age thing; Alex is hardly a naïve college freshman. She's 23, owns a production company, has been involved with two highly successful movies, and she took down the Silver Circle; maybe the guys her age aren't able to keep up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked, insulted.

"No need to get defensive, I just meant that Alex has so much on her plate she might relate more to an older guy with similar experiences than to the average college 'bro'."

"Maybe she's been meeting the wrong guys."

"Wow. You're really hung up on this aren't you? You trying to set her up with someone?" Addison challenged good-humouredly.

Ethan didn't say anything and redirected his attention to his coaster.

Realization washed over Addison, "Oh my God. You have a thing for her don't you?"

Panicked, Ethan sputtered, "What?! Of course not, I'm her agent –"

"And it would be completely unprofessional" Addison imitated Ethan. "Has someone finally captured Ethan Blake's heart?"

He gave an annoyed glare, then relented. "I guess there's no point denying it is there?"

"Nope! Like it or not I can read you like a book, Ethan," Addison boasted.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself there Addi, you hardly figured it out right away and I haven't exactly been discrete today."

"Whatever you have to say to feel better about yourself. I can see your heart Blake and underneath the steel exterior lays a soft and vulnerable core."

Ethan groaned. "And this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

"Aw, Ethan," Addison grabbed his arm sympathetically, "it's okay to let people in sometimes. This must've been difficult, how long have you felt this way?"

"Addison the reason I came here alone was so I didn't have to talk about any of this. Unlike **'Professor'** Hunt," Ethan mocked, "I am a professional and I would never let something a silly as attraction get in the way of good business. Alex is a beautiful girl who is immensely talented; I'm pretty sure three-quarters of Hollywood are infatuated with her and the other quarter are jealous. There was bound to be some—'thing' but it's a flight of fancy and I never expected anything to come of it."

"Then why did you get so upset today." Arms crossed Addison leaned back in the booth and shot him a 'don't try to bullshit me' look.

Ethan scowled back. "Fine. I'll talk; but I'm going to need another beer," he took a final swig and glanced at the beverage, pleasantly surprised, "which, actually, are not as bad as I thought."

Studying the drink list Addison said, "That's probably because you've already had three; I'm going to get something that doesn't taste like carbonated dishwater. Your treat right?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God shut up!" Alex groaned reaching around for the source of the ringing; unsuccessful, she was forced to open her eyes. There was sunshine streaming through the window giving the room a warm glow.

 _I could definitely get used to this._

Fully awake, Alex saw she was alone. _Of course he's a morning person._

The upbeat jingle persevered.

"Jesus Christ. I know, I know," Alex muttered, annoyed.

Throwing pieces of clothing around she finally managed to locate the nuisance. There were several missed calls and a barrage of text messages; a couple from Lisa who had been at Blitz _real surprise there_ , one from Holly regarding a new screenplay _what else_ , and the rest were from Addison. Alex was disappointed to see there was nothing from Ethan.

 _Were you honestly expecting him to call? I wonder what has Addi all worked up. Let's hope Bianca hasn't done anything._ Wrapped only in a bed sheet Alex shivered, _I should probably find my clothes._ _Ugh, why did I wear jeans yesterday?_ A small room off to the right caught Alex's eye. _Maybe he'll have something a little comfier…._

After sorting through a collection of suits that would make Barney Stinson jealous Alex managed to find a sweatshirt with the "Ruin" title on the front and "Director" on the back. She had a hard time believing this was something Hunt had purchased willingly _. Must have been a gift from the cast._ Although it hadn't been touched in ages he must have been fond of it at one time. _This will work nicely._ She slipped it on. It was that perfect amount of softness only an old favourite could have, the sleeves a little long, the bottom just long enough. It even smelled like him. _Oh, I am 100% keeping this._ Admiring herself in the mirror once more she headed out to the kitchen.

"You decided to grace me with your presence?" Hunt was sitting in an arm chair with a smirk on his face.

Alex's eyes narrowed as she sat on the kitchen stool.

"Hardy har, it's nine o'clock, practically dawn."

"No, dawn was at 6:45 this morning," he teased.

Yawning Alex added, "Why anyone would want to be up at that hour is beyond me."

"Some of us have work to do" He smugly sipped his coffee.

"I don't appreciate your condescending tone. I doubt you're up at 2:00AM when I'm working,"

"I'm pretty sure that's called procrastinating," Hunt challenged

"Just because **you** don't have the stamina to stay up past 10PM doesn't mean those hours are useless." She smirked, wanting the reaction.

"Are you calling me old?" He was mildly disgruntled.

"I wouldn't dare tamper with your fragile ego that way."

Hunt shook his head, folding. _Point Alex._ "Well this 'old man' needs some more coffee would you like any?"

"Oh, ah, no thanks."

"You, someone who is clearly not a morning person, don't drink coffee?" Hunt asked bewildered.

"Never really got into it. I don't hate it, actually love the smell, just more of a tea person. No worries though, I don't really need anything to get going in the mornings…well other than more sleep…" she laughed nervously.

 _Please stop babbling._

"Alex, it's fine I can make you tea." Hunt looked at her affectionately and walked over to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I feel like I need to validate it sometimes; people are so surprised that I would have the audacity not to drink coffee."

Hunt laughed. "Well, I personally don't know how one functions without it but I guess you have some sort of super power." She blushed. He rummaged through his cupboards. "Aha! Found some. I have…English Breakfast…and I'm afraid that's it." He was disappointed by his inability to offer a wider selection.

"English Breakfast would be perfect."

Hunt filled the kettle and fired up the gas stove.

"I would have taken you for an electric kettle kind of person, more efficient and all that," Alex queried.

He found it an odd observation, but at the same time loved that she'd even thought about it; her eye for detail had been one of her most valuable qualities on Centaurus Lost. Hunt answered, "Never really considered it; this was a housewarming gift. It wouldn't make a difference would it?"

"I mean, not technically. But I think there's something a little more authentic about boiling it on the stove…" trailing off into a dream she said, "…or better yet a wood burning stove."

"You've used a wood-burning stove?" he said skeptically.

"Yeah! My family has this small cabin on a lake and it has this great old-fashioned stove. Honestly, there are few things more satisfying than building a perfect fire out in the middle of nowhere." There was a wistful look in her eye.

"I wouldn't know, never been much of an outdoorsman." He said simply.

It was Alex's turn to be surprised. "You've never been camping?"

"My parents were hardly nature enthusiasts and honestly, I don't see the appeal." He looked up and Alex's mouth was open in disbelief. "What? Is it so ludicrous I don't enjoy sleeping on the ground being pestered by insects; doesn't exactly sound like a winning vacation."

"I am choosing to ignore that last comment because I've become somewhat fond of you Tommy Boy. When done properly camping is a lovely escape."

"Only somewhat?" He pretended to be hurt.

Alex flashed a mischievous grin. "You may be growing on me."

The kettle started screeching. Hunt cringed, quickly removing it. "That is a downside of the traditional kettle," Alex said apologetically.

Hunt returned to the previous topic of discussion, "So, you're saying camping doesn't consist of fighting off mosquitoes while huddled on the ground?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. Those things **may** be involved but the rest of it is so wonderful none of that matters. I haven't been able to find a better way to decompress than just being out **there**. I could be at my cabin for less than 24 hours and feel as though I've been away for weeks. And despite what people say it's not because of the quiet. In fact it's almost the opposite; the crickets' excited chirping paired with the loon's call creates this symphony of sound that you would never hear in the city. It's all so beautifully simple; for me, being out there under the sky is pure magic."

 _Jesus Alex reel it in, this isn't Miss America._

Hunt observed her, warmly saying, "You miss it."

With slight sadness Alex said, "I do, but I can hardly be an actress in the middle of nowhere. At least here we're still near the ocean, helps to offset the parking lot that is LA." Hunt poured Alex her tea. "And I know there's some great places to go to in California but having no car makes it tricky and I doubt Ethan would loan me his Porsche." She flinched at Ethan's name.

Hunt quickly redirected. "Milk or sugar?"

"Just milk, thanks."

Alex couldn't believe she was sitting in Hunt's kitchen while he poured her tea, and pleasantly talking no less… _although the real spectacle was last night_. Alex tingled remembering them on the couch, the journey to Hunt's room, clothes littering the ground like a trail of breadcrumbs…

"Well would you want to go?" Hunt asked innocently.

Alex was brought back to the present. "What? Yes! Of course, are you saying you want to go camping?" She couldn't contain her excitement.

Hunt beamed. "Well, when you speak so passionately about something I figure it's worth looking into. Plus, if I'm alone with **you,** middle of nowhere or not,I won't really care about much else." There was a flicker of want in his eyes.

 _Looks like we're on the same page._

Alex hopped off the stool and slowly walked over to Hunt, "Thomas Orson Hunt, what exactly are you implying?"

Hunt reached out and impishly pulled her in by his sweatshirt, "With you walking around in this it's difficult to think about anything else."

"Oh you like this do you?"—she said breathily—"I'm lucky I even found it all stashed away."

"You could say my style evolved." They were inches apart now, his voice husky "and believe me it looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

Heart pounding Alex kissed him, slowly. Hunt upped the ante by lifting her onto the counter. He was kissing her neck, his hand running up her thigh…

And then her phone started ringing.

 _No. No way am I stopping now._

Hunt's hand disappeared under the sweatshirt.

The ringing persisted.

He stopped, glanced at the call display and reasoned, "It's Addison. You should answer it."

"Addison can wait." Alex wrapped her legs around him

"You have 15 missed calls."

Running her hand down his chest she said, "So, what's one more?" The ringing stopped. "See, problem solved. Now where were we…?" Peppering his jaw with kisses Alex made her way to his lips. Hunt's resolve weakened. His hands embracing her they picked up right where they left off…as did her phone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex grumbled "this better be important."

"Hello?"

"Well you're alive, that's something." Addison was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to reach me?" Alex retorted sarcastically.

"Very funny Alex. I'm going to assume since you didn't come home last night you stayed at you-know-who's –"

"He's not Voldemort, Addison."

Hunt gave her a confused look, Alex waved him off.

"Fine, at **HUNT'S.** Stayed up late talking? Slept on the couch? Couldn't find a second to tell your best friend and roommate not to expect you home?" Her annoyance was fading; the opportunity to give Alex a hard time was too tempting.

"There may have been a couch involved…but no one slept on it."

Hunt shot her a disapproving look. She grinned back.

"OMG!" Addison squealed. "I have so many questions, w– "

Alex cut her off before she could start, "Addison, was there a purpose to the power calling?"

"Right, sorry. Well, I talked to Ethan…"

The girl went silent, seemingly unsure how to continue. Meanwhile, Hunt hadn't moved, and was proving to be quite a distraction.

"Today would be nice, Addi" Alex was getting impatient.

"No need to be snippy, I'm just being a concerned friend. By the sound of last night I'd would expect you to be in a better mood," Addison teased.

Hunt's hands flirted with the hem of his sweatshirt, tickling her thighs.

"Addison, please just tell me what's going on." Her voice dripped with frustration.

"Sorry that I'm taking up your precious time." Suggestively Addison said, "Am I interrupting something?"

He leaned in closer.

"Wh–what of course not Addison. Don't be ridiculous."

 _Real convincing Alex, the Academy should be calling any day now._

"Aaah oh my God I am aren't I. Well I DO apologize. You know what, why don't we meet for coffee in…let's say, 2 hours? That give you enough time?" She was loving this.

Alex could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Addison I swear I'm going to kill you."

"TaTa! See you at Crema!" And Addison was gone.

"What was that about and why are you blushing?" Hunt chuckled.

"What, I'm not –it – it's just Addison. She's getting a real kick out of this."

"From what I know of Miss Sinclair I'm sure she is. I'm assuming you have to go meet up with her? 17 phones calls isn't usually for a simple 'hello' "

"Apparently she met up with Ethan, so I guess she'll be able to provide some insight on that. Shit, I really need to talk to him…" Alex became lost in thought.

Hunt pulled away. "Ok, I'll put this tea in a to-go mug."

Feeling his weight lift off her she said, "Huh? Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Don't you have to go meet Addison?"

"I do…" she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him back in, "but not for two hours."

Hunt stepped between her legs.

"Two hours?"

Alex smiled and whispered in his ear, "Two. Whole. Hours."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex walked into Crema and spotted the blonde sitting in a secluded corner by the window. She hesitated, feeling oddly nervous. _It's just Addison. It will be fine. Worst case scenario Ethan has feelings for me…I can manage that….right?_ Alex tapped the blonde on the shoulder; she spun around excited. "Alex!" She stood up and gave her a hug.

With a Cheshire cat smile Addison motioned to the seat across from her. "Sit, sit. We've got a lot to talk about."

Alex groaned, "Addison, I'm not going to give you a play by play of last night. I came here to talk about Ethan. You claimed to have some intel?"

"You're no fun" Addison pouted. "Give me a little tidbit? Something to satisfy my natural curiosity?" She looked at Alex expectantly.

Alex gave Addison an assessing gaze. _She's been a good sport in all of this. It wouldn't hurt to give her something…I mean can you blame her?_ An image of Hunt flashed through her mind. _No, I really can't can I?_

"Fine. You can ask three questions. And try to keep it coffee shop appropriate," she said sternly.

Addison dramatically put her hand on her chest. "I have no idea what you mean. I only have the same curiosities as any young lady."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Addison gave an impish grin. "Ok so you guys like," she lowered her voice, "you know?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes. And that counts as a question."

"What!? That was a clarification," she protested.

Unmoved, Alex said, "You have two more. Use them wisely."

"You're spending too much time with Hunt."

Alex grinned, pleased with the comparison.

Peeved, Addison persisted, "Ok Question 'Two'. How photoshopped were those underwear modelling campaigns?"

"No holds barred eh Addison?" Alex laughed.

Addison shrugged, unabashed. "I'm simply asking what the people want to know…the people being me."

"I would say the photos are an accurate representation of the reality," Alex said, a little proud.

"Really? Damn, Tommy Boy." Addison paused, considering her final question. She fixed Alex with a stare, one eyebrow raised. "And Hunt?"

Alex couldn't help but smile. "The Professor doesn't disappoint."

"Knew it," Addison muttered under her breath.

"Can we move on now?" Alex pleaded.

"Yes, yes you cooperated, I'll stop tormenting you!" Addison said ribbingly.

There was a long pause. Alex forced herself to break the silence, "Soooo, Ethan"

Addison looked relieved she wasn`t the one that had to bring it up. "I guess there's no avoiding it is there?" She took a breath bracing herself, "Ethan…kinda-maybe-definitely has feelings for you."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of" Alex responded sadly.

Addison's eyes widened in surprise. "I've been sitting on this for almost a day, trying to figure out how to tell you, and you've suspected it all along?"

"Well, it didn't cross my mind until Thomas suggested it. Then when I considered Ethan's blow-up it seemed to make sense. What did Ethan tell you exactly?" Alex asked tentatively.

"Hunt knows? Ok we're definitely coming back to that. As for Ethan, well, he likes you; quite a bit judging by the way he talks about you. Honestly, I can't believe I didn't see it before." She took a sip of her coffee and continued. "I think he's been lying to himself a little, trying to ignore his feelings…I did get him to admit that he's had a thing for you pretty much since you met. Apparently he had planned to ask you out but before he could you met Chris and well obviously now Hunt's the issue."

 _Fuck._

"Ethan was adamant that when he officially became your agent he knew nothing romantic could happen as it would be unprofessional…you know the usual spiel. But if you ask me, he wouldn't hesitate to act on his feelings if he knew they would be reciprocated."

"Damn it, Addison that's the last thing I wanted to hear."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Anyway you're missing the point, and I am not saying I agree with this, but I think Ethan would be more than willing to pretend this never happened. So, if you want, you're off the hook."

"I don't want to be off the hook and I don't want to pretend anything with Ethan. You and Hunt keep saying I need to talk to him, and I know I do but what am I supposed to say?" Alex put her head in her hands.

Addison perked up at Hunt's name. "Before we get into that, I would like to revisit the whole Hunt suspecting Ethan liking you thing. What did he say? Was he mad? Oh or jealous?!" the blonde said it all a little too eagerly.

"Oh my goodness, Addison you are just ridiculous."

"Hey," Addison held up her hands in surrender, "in my defense I've been fangirling for Hunt long before you started dating him. Come on, indulge me a little?"

Alex smiled. "Fine, I guess it's not your fault; he is pretty amazing."

It was Addison's turn to roll her eyes.

"And to answer your question, no, he wasn't jealous." Alex glowed as she spoke the next few words, "He trusts me."

Noticing the change in her demeanor, Addison said, "You really are smitten aren't you?"

"Despite both Hunt's and my own efforts, yes, it appears so." She paused, enjoying the declaration; it seemed her feelings for Thomas Hunt were starting to scare Alex less and less. "Unfortunately Ethan has been caught in the cross hairs. What am I going to do Addison? Not only is he the agent who catapulted my career to amazing heights but one of my best friends."

Addison looked sympathetic. "I know you're with Hunt and everything, which, for the record, I one hundred percent support, but is there really nothing there with Ethan? I mean you two do seem to have some sort of chemistry…"

Alex fiddled with her cup. "I mean I really care about him. He's attractive and smart and funny, and maybe we did flirt a little but… " Alex tried to think exactly why she didn't feel that way towards Ethan.

 _He's not Thomas._

"But?" Addison prompted

"Whatever feelings I have for Ethan, and I do care about him, it doesn't come close to the rush I get from being with Hunt. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him, he makes my heart race with a look. I love the way he challenges me and the fact that I bring out his softer side. The only problem we seem to have is that he's my professor and the thing is Addison, I don't even care, I am so in this that I wouldn't dream of walking away now. It would be easier if I did like Ethan; but I don't and I hate that I've hurt him. The heart wants what it wants, and mine seems to want to get me into trouble."

 _Not that I mind the trouble…_

Addison reached across the table and put her hand on Alex's arm. "Even with his feelings for you Ethan said that his main issue isn't that you're dating someone it's that you're dating Hunt. He doesn't trust him. Like Ethan said, he knows you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't serious but he thinks Hunt…well he thinks Hunt is too.." it seemed as though she was trying to soften Ethan's word choice, "…self-centered to be able to really commit to a relationship."

"Ethan said that?"

"In less flattering words yes. And in Ethan's defense, from what you've said, Hunt does seem to frequently choose his career over his relationships."

Alex felt a spark of anger. "Exactly whose side are you on Addison?"

"Don't attack me. I'm not saying anything you don't already know. Before you started seeing him he hadn't had a serious relationship in years, hell he hasn't been seen with anyone, serious or not, in ages," Addison fired back.

 _Great now I'm arguing with one of the only people trying to help me._

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Addi. That's a bit of a sore spot. I know you and Ethan aren't wrong. Thomas is very career driven, an insecurity that is always in the back of my mind. There's a part of me that's terrified it's just going to be too much trouble and he's going to want out."

Addison softened her voice. "Alex, if you feel that way then maybe Ethan's right."

"You're misinterpreting me. Those are my issues, I tend to worry no matter what. Thomas has done nothing but reinforce his commitment to us since the dinner party. I know that he's run in the past but I think now he knows that sacrificing relationships for the sake of his career isn't worth the regret that comes with that choice. How I'm going to convince Ethan of that I have no idea, and with Bianca and Jenni fucking everything up I'm really going to need him," Alex finished, feeling overwhelmed.

Addison tilted her head sympathetically, "Tell Ethan exactly what you just told me. There's nothing you can do about Ethan's feelings, he's going to feel stung no matter what, but if he knew how much you've thought about this and that you and Hunt have addressed his history…well, maybe Ethan could get past his trust issues. And if Ethan can trust Hunt then he can work with him. He does sort of pride himself on his professionalism." She offered a half-smile.

"That he does." Alex sighed. "I still hate that I have to hurt one of my best friends."

"I know it sucks, but it is what it is. You always try so hard to keep everyone happy but you can't win in this situation. Either way someone you care about ends up hurt. We need you and Ethan to be sorted out so we can focus on the real issue here, which is that Bianca and Jenni may or may not have physical, blackmail worthy, proof that you and Hunt are in a relationship."

 _A minor hiccup._

"I know, I know. This whole Ethan thing threw me for such a loop that I've barely even thought about Bianca." _Stupid, spoiled, entitled Bianca._ "Something I'll probably come to regret," Alex added bitterly.

"But if you patch things up with Ethan then he'll help and you'll be fine!" Addison enthused.

 _Ever the optimist._

She check her phone. "In the mean time we have class to get to, or at least I do, I'm not dating the professor," Addison kidded.

"If you think me dating Hunt will help my GPA in anyway then you are sadly mistaken. If anything he'll probably mark me harder to avoid suspicion," Alex countered

Addison laughed. "That's probably true, well we better get a move on otherwise he's going to be mad; and unlike you I don't get any benefit from getting the Professor fired up." She winked at Alex.

"Are you ever going to stop with the innuendos?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"Not on your life." She threw her purse over her shoulder. "Let's boogie."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Sorry, for the long break in between chapters. I was away. Should be a lot quicker release now._

 _The next two chapters are based on the 'Drive Me Crazy' Date. Enjoy!_

* * *

Alex and Addison made it to Hunt's two o'clock class with time to spare. For the first time in a while, he wasn't Alex's focus. That belonged to Bianca and Jenni who were sitting four rows in front, their heads together, whispering. The muted conversation was torture. Alex wanted to know what they were planning, and what the extent of the proof they claimed to have was. When class ended, she looked down at her notebook onto a page blank except for random doodling in the margins reflecting an unproductive few hours. Thinking she'd have to ask Addison for the notes her mind drifted to another possible resource of information…Despite everything that was happening, Alex seemed to be having trouble thinking about anything other than her and Hunt's most recent rendezvous.

"Earth to Alex!" Addison waved her hand in front of Alex's face.

She startled at the motion. "Sorry, got…distracted"

"Yeah, I wonder what could possibly be distracting you." She directed her attention to Hunt who was packing up his briefcase.

Defensively Alex replied, "That's not what I was thinking about." But, Addison didn't buy it. "Okay, it wasn't the _only_ thing I was thinking about."

Glancing at the now empty row below, Addison said, "Bianca and Jenni? Yeah, I don't blame you. They definitely looked like they were up to something." Herdistaste for the girls was evident. "Speaking of which, what's going on there? Did you talk to Ethan?"

"Addison, we've been in class all afternoon; I haven't had a chance." Or it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"That's fair. I guess you can't exactly bring your carrier pigeon around with you. It's too bad you didn't have some sort of device that could send and receive messages instantaneously." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"OKAY, OKAY, I get it," Alex submitted.

"Look, I know it's not going to be fun, but you need deal with it, because the sooner we handle Bianca and Jenni the better," she chastised

"I am well aware of the stakes, Addi. I'll talk to him tonight." She looked down at a now empty desk. "First, I need to talk to Hunt, see if Bianca and Jenni have tried anything else." Addison wasn't convinced. "I'll call him, I promise," Alex said sincerely

"Okay, that's all I ask…well, and that you protect my essay's innocence."

Puzzled, Alex asked, "Excuse me?"

"Today, when you're getting hot and heavy on Hunt's desk, maybe try to avoid doing it on my paper." Her sombre expression was quickly betrayed by a cheeky smile.

Unimpressed Alex said, 'Your essay's 'innocence'?' Is that even a thing? You're getting lazy, Sinclair."

The blonde frowned. "It was a late night with Ethan involving one too many martinis." Addison cringed at the thought of alcohol. "I apologize if my wit isn't up to snuff."

"You seemed fine at the coffee shop." Alex chuckled.

"Delayed hangover," Addison lamented, rubbing her temples.

"Ouch. Those are the worst. I'll let you retreat to our room. Meanwhile I'm going to take advantage of Hunt's generous office hours," Alex said happily.

"I'll be wallowing in self-pity if you need me. Give the Professor my regards." And she was gone.

Alex walked into Hunt's office quickly locking the door behind her. Pulling a book off the shelf, he turned at the sound smiling when as his eyes landed on her. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

She hopped up on the corner of his desk swinging her legs playfully. "Can't a girl visit her favourite professor?" Abandoning the hardcover in his hand, Hunt closed the distance between them, placing his hands on either side of Alex. "And what makes me your favourite?"

A smiled flitted across her face. "Because…I get to do this." She grabbed his tie, and pulled him in. Their lips met and what started as an innocent kiss, quickly progressed. Alex let one hand slide up back of Hunt's neck; the other pressed up against his chest. He'd weaved his hands through her hair. Neither had intended for it to become this heated, but both were disinclined to stop…Addison's request played in her mind and Alex nearly laughed. She had started to undo Hunt's textbook Windsor knot when there was a sound in the hallway. Alex jerked away; her heart's rapid rhythm shifting to a more panicked one. "What was that?"

"Probably the janitor. He makes his rounds this time of night," Hunt reassured her. Relieved, Alex took in Hunt's appearance. His hair was rumpled, tie loose and hanging off center. _Damn. He's cute and hot._

"What are you looking at?" he smiled.

"You," she said admiringly

"I'd argue that the view is much better from here." Hunt leaned in to kiss her when there was a violent knock on the door.

"Let me in, Hunt! I know you have someone in there! I heard voices!" Bianca's signature bark penetrated into the room.

"Fuck," Alex muttered.

"Hide," Hunt hissed. "I'll handle this." Without thinking, Alex dove under the desk. Tidying his appearance, he walked over to unlock the door; Bianca threw it open impatiently. "All right, where is she?"

"Miss Stone. To what do I owe this…pleasure?" His tone made it clear that being in her presence was the least pleasurable thing he could imagine.

"Don't be so coy." She had an air of triumph. "I know what you're doing. You're seeing someone. Someone you probably shouldn't be seeing, _Professor_ ," Bianca sneered.

Tiredly, he asked, "Is there an actual purpose to this rude intrusion or are you simply going to keep spouting off nonsense?" Bianca started to search the office, Hunt stepped in front of her. "I'm serious, Miss Stone, you are crossing a line."

Amused, Alex thought of how the two of them had already crossed several lines. His unfortunate phrasing wasn't lost on Bianca, whose intelligence exceeded that with what she was often credited. **"** I'm crossing a line? Tsk tsk…Glass houses, Thomas."

The sound of his name on her lips made his skin crawl. "It's Professor," he said through gritted teeth

"You know? I'd have thought you'd want to distance yourself from that title."

"And why would I want to do that?" he countered venomously

She replied with glee, "Because you're obviously dating a student."

Mentally Alex cursed, _shit_.

"Miss Stone," he refused to use her first name, believing it would prove something to the girl. "I'm not going to entertain these wild theories. Either ask me something about class or get the hell out of my office." Hunt was beginning to lose his temper, and Alex needed him to keep his cool, otherwise Hunt would only confirm Bianca was right. Scrunched under the oak furniture, she felt helpless.

"I'm not an idiot, Hunt."

"Your current actions would suggest otherwise," he said it automatically. Alex wanted to kick him for aggravating her further.

"I would play nice, _Professor_. You can deny it all you want, but there's only one reason you'd go through this much trouble to hide your new whatever-she-is…And if I read the university bylaws correctly, fraternizing with a student is strictly prohibited." Bianca waited, letting the truth hang in the air. "But you know what…I'm not a monster," she said in a sickly sweet manner

 _That is definitely up for debate,_ Alex thought scathingly.

With unbearable smugness she drawled, "I'll keep your dirty little secret. All I ask for in return is a few small favours." She paused dramatically before listing her demands. "First, you're going to change my grade on the latest assignment to an 'A' "

Hunt was seething. He knew she was right, the university's position on student-teacher relationships was perfectly clear, but he refused to let this spoiled brat get the better of him. "Miss Stone—" he interrupted in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not done yet." It was a threat. Alex couldn't believe she was speaking to Hunt like this. Bianca either had ironclad proof or was off her rocker. She continued her demands. "I'm not going to do anymore work for your class this semester, but you're going to give me the top grade anyway. Gotta make my Dad proud and all that. Same goes for Lance and Jenni. Are we clear?"

Alex held her breath. Hunt had taken her diatribe as a chance to collect his thoughts. Looking fiercely at Bianca he spoke in a voice Alex was glad she'd never heard before. "Who I do or do not see in my private life is none of your business. Regardless, I don't hand out grades to students who don't deserve them. It seems your father and sister's successes have given you a false sense of entitlement. You want to make 'Daddy' proud? Why don't you actually work at something instead of resorting to pathetic and unfounded attempts at blackmail?"

 _Ouch._

Bianca was a shaken but managed to retort, "You're too stubborn for your own good, Thomas. When I catch you in the act, and you're bound to slip up sometime, you're going to lose everything." Hoping he was distracted enough by that frightening possibility, she pushed past Hunt beelining for the desk. Hearing Bianca's heels click towards her, Alex suddenly felt very exposed.

Using his last ounce of bravado, he said, "I suggest you get out of my office before I report you to the University Board for blackmail. Since you're so familiar with the school's bylaws, I'm sure you know that is punishable by expulsion."

Bianca stopped and glared at Hunt. Hands on her hips, she debated calling his bluff. "This isn't over." Storming out of his office, Bianca slammed the door behind her. Alex waited a moment before emerging. Shaking the pins and needles from her half asleep legs she emerged to find Hunt leaned against his desk, vibrating with anger.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked cautiously

"I'm fine. I can't believe that girl. She has some nerve coming in here and threatening me."

Morosely she said, "Well, she must have something on us or she wouldn't be so confident."

"That's the thing. Jenni showed me their 'evidence', if you even want to call it that, when she harassed me before class. The picture is so out of focus you can barely tell I'm in it. All you can see is the back of your head, which is hardly incriminating."

"I mean, the it is my best feature."

Hunt gave an over-the-top eye roll; Alex prodded him, spiritedly. "In that case, am I ever going to get a second date or were you just planning on ravishing me in your office from now on?"

"Because you would hate that?" he smirked

 _Touché._

"Actually, before you surprised me I was planning to ask if you're free tonight…they're doing a double feature at the drive-in for one of my favourite directors, Cam North." He grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Alex. The scene was bizarre. Last time Alex had to steal a glance at the masquerade invitation just to talk to him and now here he was handing her a flyer in hopes that she would want to join him.

"You have a favourite director? I didn't think such a mythical creature existed. I mean other than the illustrious Thomas Hunt aren't all other directors trash?"

"Oh no, they are. But North has good cinematic instincts, even for 'trash'. What do you say?" He ended on a hopeful inflection.

Alex pretended to think. "Hmmmm…I don't know…do I really want to hang out with you for hours in a dark car, while a movie plays?"

Hunt played along. "I promise it won't be completely terrible."

"With a guarantee like that how could I say no?" More seriously she asked, "But are you sure you want to go out after Hurricane Bianca? Maybe it's too risky."

Delicately, Hunt brushed a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "You know I'm already all in. And besides, I'm sure as hell not going to let Bianca Stone ruin my night. We just have to be careful."

"Especially since it looks like she's staking out your car." Alex motioned out the window where Bianca's Mercedes was visible, complete with Lance's shiny hair and a dim light from Jenni's phone. "I think they're planning to follow you…"

Alex stifled a laugh at Hunt's irritated expression. "Oh, for the love of…"

"It's fine. It just means I have to go…incognito." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hunt was unsure. "Do I want to know what you mean by that?"

"Come on, it will be like I am spy or something. Not scared of a little role play are you, Thomas?" He faltered. It was too easy. "I know just where to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex took Hunt's hand and led him down the hall to the costume department. After rummaging through several boxes, she came across a long auburn wig. "Ah, perfect." She flipped her head upside down and back up. Adjusting the disguise, Alex admired herself in the mirror. "I always wondered what I'd look like as a redhead. What do you think?" She turned around. Her usual brunette had been replaced by a deep reddish-brown that complimented her eyes. Hands in his pockets, Hunt was idly scanning the room; when his eyes landed back on Alex, he stopped.

"No good?" she said worried.

He found his voice. "Quite the opposite, actually. I'm beginning to see the benefits of going incognito."

"Just call me Svetlana. Former KGB." She embellished with a flirtatious wink that brought a grin to Hunt's face. Holding hands, they made their way to the building's exit. Bianca and friends were positioned with a full view of the parking lot. Alex and Hunt came to the conclusion that he should go first to draw their attention away and give her time to slip out into the sea of cars; but, that only took care of one problem. "How are we supposed to go on a date with them stalking us?" Alex asked irritated.

"Don't worry. I can shake them."

She suppressed the urge to giggle. "Ok, _Ryan Gosling_. Just be prepared…you might have to go over the speed limit."

Ignoring her cheek, he said, "You sure you can get to my car without being seen, _Miss Super Spy_?"

"Svetlana is on the job." Alex gave him a peck on the cheek and sent him out the main door. Hunt walked out into the lot as if he'd forgotten where he parked. Alex watched Bianca, Jenni and Lance, all three were transfixed on their professor, Bianca finding his absentmindedness comical. Capitalizing on their distraction she dashed through the parking lot, successfully making it to his car unnoticed. And what a car it was. Parked before Alex was a black Audi R8 Coupe. It oozed style and status from every curve. She was sure it was accompanied by an equally impressive price tag.

Pretending to need the beep, Hunt unlocked the car and then strode purposefully towards the signal. They were still focused on their teacher and Alex slipped into the unsecured vehicle. Bianca, Jenni and Lance sunk down in an effort to avoid Hunt spotting them. Once at the car, Hunt opened the driver's side door and got in. Without making eye contact, he said, "Not bad"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

He glanced at her fondly. The engine gave a powerful purr and Alex shifted lower in the seat out of sight. Something flickered in Hunt's eyes. "Hold on."

"What?"

He pushed in the clutch and shifted into first, before quickly accelerating into second, finally ending up in third as they sped out of the parking lot. Alex could feel the engine's vibrations throughout her entire body. She had never considered herself a car girl, but the power behind the Audi sent her mind racing. Hunt suddenly switched lanes, his muscles tensing as he shifted gears…the more she considered it the more she realized that her imaginings may have had more to do with the driver than the ride.

"Okay, I take back the Ryan Gosling comment from earlier. Who knew my unsuspecting professor could race cars?"

"Don't be too impressed, shaking Lance won't be so much a race as it is a puzzle; horsepower doesn't matter if we're both stuck at the same light."

"Brains over brawn?"

He smiled over at her. "Exactly".

Lucky for her, he had both. Maintaining his speed, Hunt turned down a narrow alley emerging back onto a main artery. Alex looked back and found Lance fighting to keep up in LA's infamous traffic. The lead wasn't good enough. Spotting an opening between two semis Hunt cranked the wheel left with a lurch, gliding between the two trucks directly onto a hidden street. The small margin sent Alex's heart racing. Hunt made another few well-placed turns, transforming the silver Mercedes into nothing more than a speck in the rear-view; but he still wasn't satisfied. "This should lose them." He weaved them through Sunset Boulevard at an impossible speed; Alex exclaimed as they narrowly missed a motorcycle.

"On it, thanks," Hunt said without flinching.

"No problem" she said breathlessly. This was a very different side of him.

Having finally ditched 'The Three Amigos' Hunt proceeded onto the highway towards the drive- in. "We're a bit ahead of schedule. I didn't think I'd be recreating the car chase from _Bullitt_.

"That was better than a recreation; those maneuvers back there set a new standard…not to mention you're way hotter than Steve McQueen ever was."

Looking pleased, Hunt drove to the center of the carpark. There were only a few other viewers scattered around the lot. Alex glimpsed him as he lifted up on the emergency brake. Hunt's face was set determinedly, but his tousled hair softened the expression.

"You're staring at me again," Hunt said matter-of-factly

"Sorry. Sometimes you're…distracting."

He liked that. "Trust me, when it comes to the art of distraction you win hands down."

Alex's cheeks flushed. "I'm going to have to watch that silver tongue of yours."

"I'm only speaking the truth. So, we have ten minutes till the movie starts what do you want to do?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." Hunt gave her an inquiring look. "I mean a movie at the drive-in is essentially the 'Netflix and Chill' of your generation." She kept her face neutral waiting to see his reaction.

"How old do you think I am?" he rebuffed with offense.

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were so sensitive about the whole age issue. You know I have no problem with the fact that you're… what… at least 50? Right?" The grin she'd been suppressing forced its way to the surface.

"You really enjoy screwing with me don't you," Hunt said drolly.

"I didn't think you would fall for it," Alex teased

"You're right. I need to stop letting you goad me so easily." He had true affection in his voice. "Now, I have no idea what 'Netflix and Chill' means, but I do have a theory based on my knowledge of drive-ins." He leaned closer.

"You mean from your firsthand experience? Back in the day? You know I've always been really curious about sock hops…what does that ev—"

Hunt didn't let her finish, which is what Alex had been going for. Bringing one hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him impossibly close. Hunt wrapped around her; enveloping them in an electric kiss filled with need. After a while, they broke apart. Alex looked around at that the fogged up windows and laughed.

"What? Is there something about my kissing that amuses you?"

Lightly she elaborated, "The windows. They're all steamy. Now, it's a truly authentic drive-in experience." The radio crackled to life as the movie began to play. "I guess we should probably focus on why we're here."

"We still have the opening credits to wait through, and the reason I'm here is sitting in this car."

The way he was looking at her, Alex didn't doubt it. "Then get over here, you. I think I want to go steady." They managed a few more kisses before _Prominence_ faded onto the screen. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. Alex looked up at Hunt, finding him completely immersed. "You really love this movie, eh?"

"Yes, I do. There's few science fiction films that have dialogue of this caliber, not to mention the remarkable cinematography. North truly understands the nuances of filmmaking."

As the names were introduced, Hunt pointed out people he'd worked with and commented on the importance of using various camera angles. He also revealed that an alternate version of the opening had been considered. Alex was caught up in his enthusiasm until a flash of light appeared in the corner of her eye.

He noticed it as well. "That better not be who I think it is…" Hunt growled.

She gave the figures a closer look. Jenni and Lance were scanning the crowd with flashlights. Did they really have nothing better to do then to be Bianca's lackeys? "How could they possibly have known we would be here?" Alex grumbled.

"The flyer." He scowled at his carelessness. "Bianca probably saw it on my desk and told Jenni and Lance to look here when they lost us."

"You should really stop leaving invitations and things just laying around. All it does is get you in trouble," Alex said smirking.

"Really? You're lecturing me now?" Hunt asked in disbelief.

The searchlights scanned over the car briefly. They were getting closer. Her survival instinct kicked in. "We need to get out of here. If Jenni and Lance see us together we are completely fucked." Assessing their escape options Alex said, "I'm afraid that means abandoning your car."

"I suppose we don't have any other choice." The thought clearly pained him.

"Don't worry we can come get your baby tomorrow…or even later tonight…but we have to move before Lance and Jenni get any closer."

Hunt knew she was right. Carefully, they exited the car trying to stay low and out of sight…unfortunately a fellow patron honked when Alex blocked their view. Lance and Jenni turned towards the noise; she rolled under the car just in time. Her adrenaline spiked at the close call.

"Looks like Svetlana came to play," he quipped

"A Russian Spy alter ego does come in handy every once in a while. Should we make a run for it?"

Hunt nodded. "On my signal." He waited until Jenni and Lance started walking to the front. "Okay, now."

They sprinted towards the rear of the parking lot destined for the main building not stopping to catch their breath until they'd made it to the second-level balcony. All of a sudden the cars started honking. _Fuck. The projector._ She was standing directly in front of it.

"Now is not the time for an interpretive light show, Alex."

"Acute observation, Professor," she retorted.

"They're up there!" Jenni exclaimed, interrupting their squabble.

The stakes heightened, Hunt quickly jumped over the fence onto the street below. Alex looked down, it was higher than she would have liked. How did he just jump like that? Seeing her hesitation Hunt held his hand out to her. "Come on, I've got you."

She experienced an unprecedented comfort in his encouragement. Sitting on the ledge, Alex steadied herself with Hunt's hand and leapt.

"Not a fan of heights?" Hunt asked with concern.

"Not particularly. But I'm fine. We better keep moving."

They could hear Lance and Jenni arguing as they struggled to make their way over the fence. It sounded as though Lance had ripped his shirt; the poor boy must've been devastated. Hand-in-hand, Alex and Hunt continued to run down the street, until he pulled her into an alleyway. Shortly after, Lance and Jenni ran right past them still bickering. They didn't move. Nearly out of breath, Hunt held her against him, his back to the brick wall. Alex could feel his heart beating through his shirt. She found the steady rhythm calming.

Scathingly, Hunt said, "Well, I think we finally managed to lose Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

Alex laughed. "Thank, God. Who knew those two could follow something through?"

He smiled down at Alex. "It's incredible what people a willing to do with the right motivation…high-speed car chases, one-hundred meter dashes, scaling walls…"

"And what motivates you, _Professor_? _"_

For an answer, Hunt caressed her cheek. Alex closed her eyes savouring the peaceful moment. His lips brushed against hers gently, almost cautious. Alex wrapped around him wanting more and without hesitation he deepened the kiss. A few blissful moments later Hunt reluctantly pulled away, "We should get out of here in case they decide to retrace their steps."

"You mean you don't end all your dates making out in an alleyway?"

"Well, if they end in the alleyway I'm doing something wrong, aren't I?" he replied, matching her playful banter.

They cabbed back to Hunt's, he protested when Alex offered to pay, but with a jab about his 1950s sensibilities he let it go. Walking to the front door Alex victoriously exclaimed, "Take that, Bianca! You and your minions never stood a chance."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. We had a few close calls back there," Hunt chided.

Alex was too elated to worry. "Just adds to the thrill doesn't it?"

"You really love a challenge don't you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Alex gave him a look. "You weren't exactly cooperative in the beginning, Tommy Boy. I doubt I'd be standing here if I couldn't take a little heat."

"I know. I'm lucky your persistence can match my stubborn nature, because I can't imagine wanting to be here with anyone else" He unlocked his door. "Since we were interrupted earlier, would you like to try watching _Pominence_ again? I happen to have a copy."

"That sounds perfect."

Alex hadn't been inside Hunt's house since the dinner party, and this was a very different scenario. She was happy to note that the nervous uncertainty she'd previously felt had been replaced by a sense of belonging. Hunt's actions tonight reaffirmed that she hadn't been out of her mind for pursuing him.

"What is it?" Hunt asked at her pensive expression.

"It's just…being here, not as your student. It feels…right."

He smiled. "I agree. I like it much better this way." He paused, unsure whether or not he should say what was on his mind; he decided on the former. "The last time you were here, that dinner party, was agony for me. All I wanted to do was kick everyone out and lock us in my room. Instead I spent the evening faking it with Marianne and being a complete ass to you. Which I want to apologize for again by the way." Even though they'd ended the night on a positive note, it was obvious Hunt still hated himself for the way he acted.

Kindly she said, "Thomas, I appreciate that. But it's in the past. I know you were dealing with some intense emotions. We both were. I went a little overboard with the…I mean harassment is probably a fair term, and you overcorrected by pushing me away." Her mouth formed into a jovial smirk. "And don't forget, we still ended up locked in your room…" Hunt remembered that kiss and smiled. It was the first time he hadn't felt guilty for wanting her. Alex took his hand. "What's important is we're here now and after tonight I don't feel like anything can stop us." Too soon she would regret uttering those last few words.

He was completely captivated. Pulling Alex in, Hunt kissed her without any reservations, but a bright flash brought them out of the embrace.

Partially blinded, Alex cried, "What the—?"

"Well, well, well look who we have here." The voice turned Alex's veins to ice. Bianca stood before them phone in hand. Hunt tried to shield her, but it was too late. "Don't bother, Hunt. I've already got the proof I need." She wore a triumphant smirk. "Although I have to say this is far better than I ever imagined. Not only do I have dirt on my professor, but I also have it on Hollywood's favourite charity case. You know, Alex, I'm almost impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to sleep with your professor, but I guess for someone with a little talent as yourself, it was the only way you'd get anywhere."

Alex's head was spinning with the repercussions of all this.

"That's enough Bianca." Hunt's tone was cool.

Bianca gave him an appraising look. "Really? You're going to tell me what to do? You should be worshipping the ground I walk on. I can ruin both of you."

Alex wanted to say something…anything…to plead with her tormentor…But what could she say? Bianca had just captured the key to Alex's downfall and knew it. No way would she give up that power.

"You know my demands, Professor. You can start with that 'A', which, honestly, I think I deserve."

 _She is an absolute sociopath._

"I'll let you two love birds get back to it." She eyed Hunt. "How Alex tricked someone as fine as you into bed, I will never understand." Hunt tightened his arm around Alex; his hatred for Bianca radiated off him. "Well, that's all for now! Enjoy the rest of your evening. I know I will." Reveling in the carnage she'd created, Bianca strutted out the door.

It was taking every ounce of Alex's strength not to shut down. Luckily Hunt was supporting most of her body weight. "Alex are you….well you can't be okay. What can I do?" He sounded as those he feared she would break. And she nearly did, but Hunt needed her to keep her shit together. Swallowing the emotions that were bubbling to the surface, Alex forced her face to become hard. "Scotch…and be generous."

Hunt was relieved she hadn't collapsed into a blubbering mess. This he could handle. "One double coming up."

Alex knew what she needed to do. There was only one person that could help. Regrettably she was probably the last person he wanted to talk to right now. The blood pulsed in her ears as the phone rung endlessly. Just when she was about to give up, there was a click.

"Ethan?" No response. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But this Bianca thing just went nuclear…and…I need you. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" He said it against his better judgement.

"I'm at Hunt's." Alex cringed as she said it. If that news was upsetting Ethan didn't let on. "I'll be there in ten. You should call Addison." He hung up.

"Ethan?" Hunt was standing behind her holding two healthy glasses of scotch.

"Yeah. Was calling him unfair thing to do?" Alex could still hear the conflict in Ethan's voice. She shouldn't have said she _needed_ him…no matter how subconscious it was still a dirty play.

Hunt sat down and handed Alex her drink. "It depends on who you were calling. If you were looking for your agent then, no. He has a professional obligation to help you. If it was more personal, then it may have been a rash decision."

"With Ethan there's hardly ever been a line between professional and personal," Alex lamented.

Tersely he replied, "Not exactly music to my ears, but I understand what you mean."

"We never had a reason to define it. We were friends that worked together. It was fine, or least I thought it was…" She looked down into her scotch and took a big gulp.

"Alex, you can't torture yourself over this. You have absolutely no control over other people's emotions. Sure, the "I need you" may have been unintentionally manipulative…" He trailed off hoping to soften the critique.

Glancing out of her periphery at him she said, "Fuck, you heard that?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Hunt frowned, troubled.

Alex mumbled with embarrassment, "No…I just— it wasn't exactly my finest moment."

Gently, he tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. And it wasn't a lie. We're going to need all the help we can get and Blake is one of the best agents I've met. Speaking of agents, I should give my own people a call."

"You have people?"

"Of course I do. I'm a highly visible public figure I need to cover my ass somehow…especially when I do things like date a student," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Welcoming the attempt Alex cracked a half-smile. "I guess all we have to do is wait for the cavalry to arrive. Which reminds me, I need to call Addison."

* * *

Ethan looked down at his phone, 'Alex' lit up his screen It was a call he had been expecting but not one he was looking forward too. He tried to ignore it, but at the last minute something compelled him to pick up.

"Ethan?" That may have been his favorite sound. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But this Bianca thing just went nuclear…and…I need you. Please."

He never should have answered. Angry at his inability to deny her anything, Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Hunt's"

It felt like he had been slapped. _Where else?_ Aloofly he replied, "I'll be there in ten. You should call Addison."

Ethan ended the call and almost threw his phone across the room. He was so sick of this. Watching her with Chris had been one thing, at least he was America's sweetheart; he was good for her. But when Alex started to show interest in Hunt, Ethan hoped it would pass, that she was simply a student infatuated with the handsome professor, because he knew whether Hunt intended to or not all he would bring Alex was heartache. And he had been right…here he was grabbing his car keys rushing off to rescue her _because of fucking Thomas Hunt._

Ethan's phone jingled, he was relieved to see it was Addison. "Alex called you?"

Gravely she answered, "Yeah, it doesn't sound good. I think they're in real trouble this time. Any chance I could get a ride?"

"This never would have happened if they had shown a little restraint."

"Ethan…" Addison said in a mollifying voice

"I don't need your pity, Addison. I'm fine."

Her voice hardened. "You are clearly not fine. You just got a call from the girl you're in love with asking you to help her continue to sneak around with someone else. I'd be worried if you were fine."

"Okay, you and Alex need to stop using the 'love' word like it's a catchphrase. She's a good friend that I'll admit I'm attracted to, but it's far from love."

"Whatever. I know you like her more than you're willing to admit. Either way, our _friend_ needs us. Can I get a ride or not?"

"Only if you promise to stop reading into Alex and me more than is wholly necessary."

"Fine. I'll stop telling you the truth if that's what you want," Addison grumbled.

He didn't bother responding to that overstatement and barked, "If you want a ride I'm leaving now. Be ready."

"I will, and your mood better have improved by the time you get here." With that she hung up.

Ethan ran his hand over his head, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hunt was pacing back and forth, jaw clenched, with the phone pressed to his ear. "Yes, it's an emergency— No, I don't want to explain it to you over the phone— You work for me,remember? —Just get over here and I'll tell you everything. Well, you can tell him something more important came up…I don't know, that's your job." Hunt ended the call annoyed.

"That was your PR rep?" Alex said laughing. "She sounds like quite a handful."

"Yes, that was Veronica. She's…a bit of a barracuda and apparently I interrupted a dinner with George Clooney. She was even less pleased when I wouldn't tell her why."

"Yeah, I don't blame her. Dinner with George Clooney? Sign me up." It just slipped out.

Hunt raised an eyebrow at her, a smile flirting on his lips. "Do I have something to worry about?"

"I just meant he's a Hollywood legend, that's all." _And a silver fox._

Hunt was about to retort when there was a knock. He went to the door and met Ethan and Addison. Immediately, Addison ran up and gave Alex a hug. "Alex. I'm so sorry! I can't believe Bianca. She's just pure evil." She released Alex and nodded to Hunt with more demure. "Professor."

He smiled back. "Ms. Sinclair, I'm glad you're willing to help. Alex speaks very highly of you."

Addison's cheeks glowed a deep rose colour. "Anything for a friend."

Hunt turned to Ethan holding out his hand. "Mr. Blake, thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you understand the time-sensitive nature of this…situation."

Alex watched cautiously unsure what to expect. Thankfully, Ethan broke into an easy smile and shook Hunt's hand. "Professor Hunt, of course. If you don't mind I would like to have a word with my client…in private."

She threw Ethan a look. "Whatever you want to say you can say it—"

Hunt interrupted. "It's fine. You can use my study. Down the hall, to the left. Addison, would you like to help me make some tea and coffee. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Addison looked thrilled at the prospect of one-on-one time with him.

Ethan dragged Alex into Hunt's study. It was a modest sized room with a large bay window, and modern wooden furniture. There was less mahogany than Alex would have expected but plenty of books and a few mementos from his early directing days. Streamlined but classic, _just like its occupier_.

Alex closed the door. "I'm not interested in a lecture, Ethan."

"Don't worry, you've got Professor Boyfriend for that."

It was a low blow.

"If you are going to keep throwing that in my face then you're no better than Bianca."

"Someone has to mention it and I seem to be the only person taking it into consideration. He is your professor, Alex. The only way this ends is in disaster…what am I saying? It already has," he snorted.

"You think I haven't taken that into consideration?" Alex said heatedly.

"I can't see how you could have and still ended up at the conclusion that staying with him is the right answer. Especially now that Bianca's involved. She'll never let this rest."

"The reason we're standing here months, not days, after the masquerade is _because_ he's my professor. I considered it all and I decided I care about him more than I do about what people think."

"Don't care what people think? You called me to cover this up," he challenged harshly.

"That's out of necessity. I'm not ashamed of my relationship with Thomas, but if the media got a hold of this now, they'd twist it. They'd make it into a horrible fetish of his, or mine, or whatever, and most importantly, it's no one's business."

Cynically Ethan argued, "This is Hollywood, it's everyone's business."

"It doesn't have to be." A flicker of fear invaded her speech.

Ethan softened. "When did you decide? That he was worth this?"

"I've felt seriously about him since the masquerade, but I wasn't sure there was any hope until Centaurus Lost."

"Sounds about right," Ethan commented unimpressed.

"I know this must be hard to understand, but we have this…I don't know how to describe it…but it's nothing I've ever felt before. Especially when we were filming. There were a lot of late nights where we were often too tired to put up the fronts we'd usually have crafted with precision. I got to see that there's more to him then he'd ever let most people know and in exchange I started to let him in. We aren't just screwing around."

He looked at her for a long time before responding. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I can't support this. Whatever you think you feel for him I can't imagine it's worth your reputation…your future. You can do so much more than be Thomas Hunt's student-notoriously-turned-girlfriend and if you keep this up, that's all they'll ever see."

Alex had tried, but he wasn't in the mindset she needed him to be, if they hadn't been friends, if he didn't have feelings for her, she was sure he'd be behaving differently. And that was who she needed: her agent, her press superstar. "Stop acting like you're only doing this to protect my career or whatever you tell yourself…I know, Ethan."

His mask wavered briefly. "You know what?"

"You…like me." The words felt so juvenile.

He didn't deny it, but he didn't confirm it either. "That's what you think this is about? I'm recommending you stop dating your teacher, Alex. It's hardly an unreasonable request."

Alex crossed her arms. "That's what any old agent would say; the Ethan Blake I know lives for a challenge. The only reason you're suggesting this uninspired plan is because you have a personal stake in the outcome."

Refusing to trust his words she stepped closer searching his face for the truth. Ethan tried not to meet her gaze but found he couldn't resist. Alex was looking up at him with an odd mix of sympathy and determination. He loved her eyes and how they never seemed to commit to a colour family continually shifting between blue and green; at the moment they were a bewitching emerald.

"You're right."

Before he could stop himself, Ethan leaned down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy month! Only four more chapters to go!**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Alex felt Ethan's lips crash down upon hers, his hands cupping her face. To Alex's surprise she kissed him back. It was automatic, sweet, and oddly satisfying…

* * *

Addison and Hunt were in the kitchen partaking in a cup of coffee. Despite her bravado with Alex regarding Hunt, Addison was unsure how to interact with him in this setting; as a result, they'd been sitting in silence.

"Ethan's not a fan of mine," Hunt said bluntly.

Addison nearly choked on her coffee. "Oh. I don't know about that…." she trailed off unconvincingly. Hunt raised a skeptical eyebrow. Addison elaborated, "He's just worried about Alex. This isn't exactly an ideal situation."

"No, it's not," he responded tiredly. "I never wanted this for her," he added racked with guilt.

Addison could see the conflict all over his face. "I know," she said sincerely.

Hunt smiled. Having finally broken the ice the pair relaxed. He was about to ask Addison how her internship at Faux Pas was going when the front door burst open.

In entered a tall intimidating woman with long raven black hair and ice blue eyes.

"This better be good, Thomas. I've had that dinner on the books for weeks. George was hardly impressed."

"Trust me, Veronica, you haven't been this surprised by me in years," Hunt said with a hint pride.

The woman was intrigued. "Well, now you've got my attention." She spotted Addison. "Does it have to do with this one? Is she a student!? Thomas, you dog."

Hunt rolled his eyes. "Veronica, this is Addison, she is a student of mine but she's not the reason you're here." Addison gave a friendly wave, and Veronica was clearly disappointed. "That would be her friend Alex," he finished with dramatic flair.

She perked up again. "So, you are seeing a student!"

With a wry smile he answered, "You shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are. But yes, I'm seeing a wonderful girl named Alex who unfortunately happens to be enrolled in one of my classes. Until tonight we'd managed to remain under the radar."

Veronica's face sharpened. "Who knows?"

"Anders Stone's daughter," he said irritated.

"Desiree?"

"No. The younger one, Bianca. She's a classmate of Alex and Addison's."

Veronica's face became pensive. "Bianca Stone…that sounds sort of familiar."

Addison snickered. They turned towards her. "Sorry. That's like Bianca's life story."

Veronica looked away slowly. "Anyway…where's the girl that's responsible for all this trouble?"

He seemed to lighten at the thought of her. "She's conferring with her agent. I'll go grab them." Hunt headed towards study.

* * *

They were kissing. She was kissing Ethan. What the hell what she doing?

The study door clicked open. "Alex?"

She pushed Ethan away him looking smug. _Fuck._ Immediately she fumbled, "Thomas – I. It's not wh—"

Hunt looked at Ethan, murderous. "I'd like to have a word with Blake."

Alex continued to sputter, "Thomas. I'm sorry. I didn't– please."

His eyes still on Ethan he said, "We'll talk about this later. It appears Blake and I have an issue we can no longer ignore."

Alex looked between the two of them. Ethan's eyes were burning. "It's fine, Alex. I've been dying to have a chat with 'The Good Professor' for ages."

* * *

In the living room Veronica and Addison waited idly. "You know you look familiar…." Veronica studied her. "Is there anything I'd know you from?"

Addison did not feel like getting into Ratzik right now. "I don't know…I was in a Sundance film earlier this year."

Increasing her scrutiny, she pondered, "No…I don't think that's it…."

Alex emerged out of the hallway looking dazed. Addison immediately redirected her attention. "Alex? What's wrong?"

Having yet to notice Veronica, Alex blurted, "I just fucked up royally."

"What?! How?! You were gone for like ten minutes," Addison exclaimed.

"Ethan and I kissed…" She looked down ashamed.

"Who's Eth–oh," comprehension dawned on Veronica's face, "The agent? You are going to be fun aren't you?"

Alex whipped her head around in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Veronica Bloom," she said proudly.

With recognition Alex said, "The Barracuda."

"You've heard of me then!" She grinned. "I must say, it's a pleasure to meet the girl that's managed to get Thomas Hunt to break the rules."

* * *

"So, You finally got the guts to make your move," Hunt said waspishly

"You're just mad she reciprocated the kiss," Ethan fired back.

"Of course she did."

He was taken a back. "Wow. I didn't expect you to accept defeat so easily."

Hunt glared at his presumption. "Hardly. You're close friends; it's probably been on the back burner for ages. Honestly, when you're twenty-three everyone is a potential fling."

Ethan frowned, not buying his calm reaction. "Careful with the nostalgia, you'll age yourself."

"My age? That's the best you've got?" Hunt stopped himself; he refused to be drawn in. "No. I'm not doing this; I'm not fighting with you. I knew you liked Alex and I trusted her to handle it. I didn't realize I'd have to be worried about you taking advantage of her when she's an emotional wreck."

"Is that what you're telling yourself? She was in fine fighting form when we came in here. We argued, things got heated…and well you saw the result," he added confidently.

Radiating disapproval Hunt said, "I was referring to the fact that not only was she accosted tonight by one of her worst rivals, but she's been trying to figure out how to deal with your friendship since she found out about your ulterior motives. Alex was hardly in a state of mind to make decisions."

"Ulterior motives? You can stop with the conspiracy theories; I didn't come here intending anything, it just happened. And say what you want about her emotional state, but I don't think she hated kissing me as much as she wants you to think she did."

That's what he was afraid of.

"Regardless, the reason I wanted to talk to you was to make sure that whatever Alex decides we need to respect that. And to be clear if she chooses me I'm not going to continue to stand there and let you try to win her or whatever it is you were attempting here."

In a similar tone Ethan said, "Do you really think you're the one she should choose, _Professor_?"

"I'm not getting into this with you." Hunt turned to leave.

"Because you know I'm right," he said with self-satisfaction.

"You're saying if I wasn't her professor you'd have no problem with us dating? I find that hard to believe."

"I never said that. The fact that you're her professor is officially why you shouldn't be dating. There's a multitude of other more mundane reasons you two are wrong for each other."

"And you're her perfect match?" Hunt retorted.

"I would be a more stable choice. You've only been on two actual dates and already she's in trouble." Hunt couldn't argue with him there. "The 'Professor' lost for words. Amazing."

Hunt was tiring of Ethan's attitude. "Alex has had ample opportunity to leave and every time she has chosen to stay."

"And now? What if she picks me? Will you respect that decision?"

"Yes, I will. I want her to be happy; whether or not that includes me is up to her," Hunt said with an air of superiority.

"You expect me to believe you're fine with this?" Ethan scoffed.

Coolly he answered, "That's between Alex and me." He opened the door to leave. "You're welcome to stay as long as she wants you here."

Ethan was left standing alone in the study, remembering the taste of her kiss. An unconscious smile spread across his face.

* * *

"You and Ethan kissed!?" Addison was conflicted. On the one hand, Alex dating Hunt was, amazing, but her and Ethan…they would be so cute.

"Well, he kissed me…" Alex didn't want to say the next part, "and I kinda kissed him back?"

Addison scanned the room. "Wait, where's Hunt?"

Alex glanced in the direction of the study and reluctantly offered, "He's with Ethan. They're talking…"

"Holy shit. Hunt caught you?" She looked concerned for Ethan's safety.

"You really know how to stir the pot," Veronica chimed in rejoicing in the scandal.

Alex gave her a dirty look. "I hardly wanted any of this to happen." But it did, and she had no one to blame but herself. Her mind started racing with the consequences of this terrible lapse in judgement and began tearing up.

Veronica was offended by this blatant expression of emotion, but still felt compelled to help. "You're not giving him enough credit." She glanced up from her phone. "I know him. This is kiddie stuff. I doubt you've ruined anything." She gave Alex a scrutinizing once-over. "Unless there's more going on between you and your agent then you're letting on," she said protectively.

Alex started to defend herself when Hunt reappeared. "Alex, can we talk?" He sounded more hurt than angry.

"Yeah, of course," she gulped.

They walked out to Hunt's patio which had a spectacular view of the LA skyline. The two of them stood leaning over the railing. Hunt spoke first. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Alex hated the gloom in his voice. Focusing on the city lights below her, Alex let the words pour out. "I don't know. We were fighting…about you," she looked at him pleading, "and I accused him of letting his feelings for me affect how he did his job. He said I was right…and…then he kissed me." She fidgeted with her bracelet. "I know I should have pushed him away in that instant…" Alex was trying to think why she didn't. "It was like an itch that needed to be scratched. But," she quickly added, "that's all. It wasn't anything like what I feel with you." Alex rested her hand on his cheek. "You're the only one I want, Thomas."

He carefully removed it. Desperately she pleaded, "Say you believe me."

Hunt recalled the scene he had walked in on; she'd seemed so wrapped up in that kiss. "I want to, Alex. But are you even sure that you don't have feelings for Ethan? I saw you in there…" He wasn't looking at her.

"I regret every second of it. Ethan caught me off guard, and then it was just physical. When my brain finally kicked in, you were walking through the door."

Hunt locked his eyes on hers, working up the courage to ask the question he most feared the answer to.

"And if I hadn't walked in?"


	12. Chapter 12

"And if I hadn't walked in?"

The question hung in the air like smoke on a still day, and after the night Alex had, this was the last thing she wanted to be dealing with. She was furious with Ethan for putting them in this predicament.

" _ **Alex**_." They must have been standing in silence for too long he hadn't said her name like that in a while.

With a slight tremor in her voice she finally responded, "I'm scared you're not going to believe a word I say." She wouldn't blame him if he didn't; truthfully, if it was the other way around Alex doubted she'd be calmly standing next to him.

"Try me," Hunt said gruffly.

She looked into his eyes, trying to convey how sorry she was. "I would have pushed him away. I would have asked him what the hell he was doing. And I would have told you what happened."

"Sounds like you _ **would have**_ done the right thing," he scoffed skeptically.

"So, you don't believe me." Tears were starting to form, she blinked them back refusing to cry in front of him.

"That's not what I said." He was obviously frustrated with himself. Alex looked up, hopeful. Hunt sighed, shaking his head at his own fault. "I really can't stay mad at you"

"Then don't," she took his hand, "It was a stupid mistake. A bad split second decision...I'm in love with you not him." She said it without thinking. Alex prayed he hadn't caught the significant statement, but there was no such luck. Hunt's eyes widened in surprised; his mouth opening and closing without a sound. Alex was certain this was the longest five seconds she'd ever endured. Frantically, she scrambled to rectify her slip. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm an absolute mess today. Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

Collecting himself Hunt looked down lovingly. Tilting up her chin, he smiled.

"Never."

The city lights glittered in the background as he leaned forward and gave her a long slow kiss.

Ethan stood looking out the study window trying to grasp what had just happened, one thing he'd concluded was Alex probably wasn't coming back.

What had he been thinking?

He replayed the kiss; the memory making him smile. Sure, it had been a spontaneous lapse in judgment but when Alex's initial shock was replaced with acceptance Ethan felt fireworks. He couldn't ignore that... _she kissed me back_. A more cynical portion of his brain squashed that happy thought... _then why isn't she here right now?_ Ethan frowned at the memory of Hunt and their subsequent argument. Ethan had wanted to talk to him ever since he first noticed things heating up between the two on Centaurus Lost, but the petty argument in which he'd just participated wasn't at all how he imagined it. Alex's kiss had left him fueled by adrenaline with a false sense of confidence and he'd let his pride get the better of him. Ethan was coming to terms with how out of line he'd been, not only as a friend, but especially as her agent when he heard a small knock on the door. A stupidly optimistic part of him hoped it was Alex.

"Ethan?"

He hated how much it hurt when he heard Addison's voice. Hands shoved in his pockets, Ethan kept his gaze straight ahead. "Well, if you're here that means Alex is with Hunt. You're supposed to soften the blow I presume?" he said dejected.

Addison joined him by the window. Time being of the essence she opted for her harsher comforting strategy. "I'm sorry hun' but what did you expect to happen?"

He was amused by her frankness. "You think I know? It was like an out of body experience. She just...she looked at me...and I don't know I had to kiss her."

Addison gave him a sympathetic look. "And now?"

"And now I feel like I temporarily lost my mind. How's Alex?"

"Currently talking to Hunt." Sternly she chastised, "She loves him, Ethan, and I don't think anything's going to change that."

He grimaced. "You have to believe me; I didn't plan this. All I wanted was to talk to her, try to convince her that this was a mistake, and not because of me, this relationship with Hunt is risky. They've only been on two dates and already Alex's worst enemy already has..." Ethan realized he didn't even know why Alex had called, "Wait, what does Bianca have on them? Alex never actually got around to telling me."

Addison folded her arms and in a deadly tone said, "In true psycho fashion Bianca broke into Hunt's house and got a picture of them together in his living room."

Ethan was horrified. "Well, fuck me for causing unnecessary drama hey?"

There was that Blake charm. Addison laughed. "It certainly hasn't helped." She looked at him seriously. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm Ethan Blake, of course I'll be okay" he said in a falsely cheery tone.

"Ethan..."

"Really, Addison, I'll be fine. The kiss was a mistake, I know that. I'm sorry I caused any strife tonight." He paused for a second but decided he couldn't help himself. Grinning, he added, "However, for the record it was a pretty great kiss."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Ok _ **Romeo**_ , glad to see your ego remained unscathed. Now that's out of your system, are you ready to thwart Bianca Stone?"

With gusto Ethan said, "I couldn't think of a better distraction."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know it's been a while, so, thank you for being patient! :) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Alex and Hunt walked back into the living room holding hands. Veronica was typing furiously on her phone. Ethan and Addison were nowhere to be seen.

Veronica looked up over her glasses. "Do I still have a relationship to spin or can I meet George for a night cap?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Hunt retorted.

She finished her message and placed the phone on the table. "Just reminding you of the sacrifices I make for my favourite clients; means you have to listen to me when you don't want to."

Squeezing Alex's hand, he gazed down. "Alex and I are fine." She leaned into him content.

Pleased, Veronica commented, "Aren't you two just adorable. This is going to be a piece of cake."

"Where's Addison?" _and Ethan_ Alex wanted to add but thought it best she didn't mention his name more than she had to. Veronica wasn't fooled.

" _They_ are in the study. Blondie went to have a chat with Agent Casanova." She passed Hunt a meaningful look. "Will he be sticking around?"

Without hesitation, he said, "That's up to Alex. I have no problem with him staying. Blake's good at his job; it might not hurt to have his help."

Hunt was acting infuriatingly reasonable. Alex feared it may not reflect what was happening inside his head and the last thing she wanted was for him to withhold anything. He had every right to be mad, so, why wasn't he? "You don't have to do that for me. I would completely understand if you wanted him to leave…"

"I believed you outside, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters. Blake likes you; I can hardly punish him for that. If you're okay with it so am I."

This kiss _was_ bothering him, but Hunt struggled with whether that was fair. He didn't doubt Alex's feelings. Confessing she loved him hadn't been calculated; Alex had been genuinely horrified by her admission. A reaction Hunt found enduring. Her early pursuit of him had made him feel like a challenge she needed to conquer. It was part of the reason he'd fought her for so long. But as things progressed between them, however convoluted that process had been, there were subtle hints she'd started protecting herself. He'd correctly interpreted this new seriousness in her approach to mean that she'd begun to care for him on a deeper level. What worried him was the possibility she had feelings for both him and Ethan, but had yet to come to that conclusion herself. Alex was young, it was entirely possible her relationship with Ethan was more complicated than she realized. But, Hunt didn't want to belittle Alex by insisting he knew best, which was why he was trying to error on the side of optimism; if she said she wanted to be with him, he had to trust that.

Althought he never came across as a man that liked to play games, this felt like a test. Alex searched Hunt's face to see if there was more than he was letting on, but was met only with sincerity. "Okay…" She studied his expression further, but nothing changed. "Ethan knows my brand best, and I wouldn't trust anyone else to handle this fiasco."

"Glad to hear it," Ethan stood with Addison in the living room entrance. "Because I know exactly how we're going to do this." He was brimming with confidence, but Alex couldn't quite meet his eyes; behind his bolster Ethan was hurting.

Veronica raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "And what is this brilliant plan, Don Juan?"

Ignoring the dig Ethan went into pitch mode. "What does the public crave more than a good scandal?" He scanned the room expectantly.

"A love story," Hunt responded with understanding. T he answer was an olive branch. Like it or not they were on the same team.

Ethan gave an uneasy smile. Encouraged he elaborated, "Right now, Bianca can spin your relationship as some torrid affair, which is something the public would devour…But what if we beat Bianca to the punch and take control of the story. Make you more Romeo and Juliet, and less Bill and Monica."

 _Genius._

"Ignoring the fact that 'Romeo and Juliet' is a terrible love story, I like where you're going with this," Alex praised. Her and Hunt wouldn't have to be a secret anymore. The thought made Alex incredibly lighthearted.

Admiration replaced Veronica's skeptical expression; it was exactly what she'd planned to do. "You're as good as they say." She spoke to the room at large. "An additional benefit of Blake's plan is a positive public opinion could sway the university board in your favour. Despite their high and mighty attitude their real concern is bad publicity. Because you're only violating a bylaw, it's an internal university matter, and they can handle it how they see fit. If we do our job right, Hollywood U would risk public backlash for coming down on you too hard making them more likely to leave you be." She turned to the couple. "This, of course, assumes Alex's grades haven't been compromised?"

Deeply offended, Hunt replied, "What do you think, Veronica?"

"I'll take that as a _no_. D on't get all worked up, I'm just covering my bases," she chided. Veronica tied up her hair and began pacing. In full work mode, she started rapid firing questions. "Thomas, I know your history, but Alex, are there any exes that could come out of the woodworks? Surprise skeletons I should be aware of? What was the actual timeline of this courtship anyway? I'm assuming we're going to have the bend the truth to keep it all as family friendly as possible."

Absorbing the onslaught of information, A lex reflected on the only serious relationships she'd had. Her high school boyfriend, Sam, was no threat and Chris wasn't a malicious person…but he didn't like Hunt, and it wouldn't be difficult for him to conclude that her affections for the other man likely existed near the end of their relationship, if not the entire time. "Chris Winters," she sighed. "He could be an issue. I mean, we've barely spoken since Megan went all single white female on me—"

"—You're _that_ Alex?" Veronica interrupted. Internally, Alex groaned. Veronica faced Hunt with an amused grin. "You certainly know how to pick 'em."

"As I was saying," Alex interjected annoyed, "Chris didn't like Thomas when he was only my professor. As you are obviously aware, we didn't end things well and him finding out I'm dating Thomas..." Mostly to Hunt she said, "He was always resentful of you… he hated that I admired someone he so disliked."

Hunt wouldn't admit he was happy to hear of Chris' jealousy, but his look of satisfaction painted a clear picture. Veronica took a moment to consider if she should ask the next question.

"How long after Chris did you and Thomas start?"

The query was simple, but the answer much more complex. It wasn't a source of pride that the masquerade had taken place before her and Chris officially ended things, but for Alex, any semblance of a relationship they'd had vanished when Chris left her crying in the rain at the airport. He'd been incapable of doing what Hunt had a few minutes ago and believed her. Alex's feeling of shame increased when she recalled that the main reason it took so long for something to happen between her and Hunt was due to his restraint, not out of respect for Chris. She would have preferred to explain this to Thomas privately, but there was no time to be shy. Alex blushed and mumbled, "It may have overlapped a little," quickly she added, "not, in a serious way, we were pretty much over. We'd had another big fight about Megan before he left on a multi-week press tour. During which, Chris wouldn't answer any of my calls. I decided if he wanted to ghost on me then I wasn't going to sit around waiting, so, I went to the masquerade."

Hunt hid his shock poorly; he'd assumed they broke up after that disastrous night at the film premiere. _Great,_ Alex thought, _another conversation I would have liked to avoid._ But she'd have to worry about that later, right now, stopping Bianca was their focus. "I should call him, shouldn't I?" Alex offered reluctantly.

Veronica appreciated that she hadn't had to say it. "We will want his cooperation. If he goes on record saying you were still dating at the time you and Thomas met, then our whole story goes out the window and we can't risk that."

"I'll try tonight." She already dreaded the conversation.

"On a positive note, you met at a masquerade? I couldn't have asked for a better Disney Princess moment if I tried." Veronica beamed; her fairytale was lining up nicely.

"Technically we met in class; Thomas yelled at me for being late." She gave him a jovial nudge glad to have moved on from the Chris talk.

"That sounds more like the Thomas I know," Veronica said sounding like she'd never truly bought the charity ball account. "Unfortunately, we need a setting where you aren't student and teacher. Here's your new 'how we met' story. Everyone saw the Keegan article so it wouldn't be hard to sell that Alex and Chris had been on the rocks for a while. On top of that he'd been away filming for _months_ , with another woman no less, and in a heated exchange you break up –"

Alex saw where she was going with this, "and, because I'm heartbroken, my bestfriend _,_ Addison convinces me to go to the masquerade to take my mind off it. While there I fall for a tall, handsome stranger. He comforts me…we dance the night away, and at the end of the evening, we finally reveal our identities only to discover that he's my professor. We're conflicted, but agree that it would be inappropriate and I leave more heartbroken than when I arrived."

Hunt, Ethan, and Addison all stared at Alex, disturbed. Veronica grinned.

"It's kind of scary how quickly you came up with all that…" Addison looked as though she was seeing Alex for the first time.

"What? Most of it was true, I just TV-ed it up a little bit," she said unabashedly.

Veronica waved Addison off. "Which is the whole point! Are there any other incidents where you two could be placed together in a less than professional fashion?"

Alex decided to have a little fun with Veronica, "Well, we did get locked in overnight at a movie studio where we kind of slept together…"

Captivated, Veronica replied, "Now, we're getting to the meat."

Knowing she had been purposefully ambiguous, Hunt gave Alex a withering stare. "Hate to disappoint you Veronica but what Alex _meant_ was we slept on the floor together for warmth," he clarified.

"That's significantly less exciting," she said with disappointment. "Regardless, you two spooning on the floor doesn't exactly scream 'appropriate student-teacher interaction.' Did anyone see you?"

Hunt answered. "Sleeping? I don't think so; we were woken up by the janitor opening the door. All he knows is that we were there, alone, for an unknown amount of time."

"I'm sure with a friendly chat we could convince him to keep quiet," Veronica reasoned.

"Why did that sound vaguely threatening?" Alex asked with concern.

"I'm not going to call in an 'enforcer' if that's what you're worried about. You'd be surprised what people are willing to do when asked nicely…and maybe as a thank-you, he gets to be an extra in your next project. All very clean I assure you." Veronica's relaxed demeanor gave Alex the impression that for her this was the minor leagues. "When was your next encounter?"

"Thomas' return to directing. We collaborated on Centaurus Lost…" she paused.

"And?" Veronica inquired impatiently.

Again, Alex wishedt she could have a moment alone with Thomas and was thankful when he took control. "You know how movie sets are, Veronica. We were constantly surrounded by people. Nothing happened." The statement was a fib, there'd been a couple of instances during filming that they could mention but in the midst of all this chaos and exposure he wanted to keep something for them. He also didn't believe sharing those stories would help. Her thumb running along the back of Thomas' hand signaled she agreed with the omission.

Alex glanced at Addison nervously. Being her roommate, she'd witnessed Alex coming home late from set a few times, either furious or elated depending how their debate had gone that night. It was one of the reasons Addison suspected something was up between the pair. Addison gave an encouraging smile to signal she would honour their privacy.

Hunt continued with the narrative, "Then there was Aria Sheridan's date auction."

"Right. Still don't know how she roped you _and_ Priya into that," Veronica chortled. "That shouldn't be a problem. It was a public event in which a variety of students and professors participated in the name of charity. We'll just say that after months of acting like she felt nothing, Alex couldn't resist an innocent opportunity to some alone time with you. All she wanted was to pick the brain of the man she couldn't stop thinking about. I'm assuming you didn't do anything to draw attention to yourselves?" Her tone varied between romance novelist and power attorney.

Alex looked sideways at Hunt who was staring fixedly ahead. There were two moments he was avoiding: their kiss in his office, and… "Thomas punched a frat boy." Alex cherished the moment.

Barely containing a smile, Veronica appraised Hunt. "You hit someone?"

Alex felt pure ice from Thomas as he explained, "He was a complete Neanderthal who was so drunk I doubt he even remembers it was me."

"Hmmm…well, we'll try to avoid that storyline but if it does come out you've got the whole knight in shining armour thing on your side."

Hunt moved on. "After that we didn't see each other outside of the university until I hosted my annual dinner party a few weeks later."

"Trust me, no one suspected a thing," Alex said bitterly. The way he'd treated her for the first half of the party was still a sore spot.

He'd always regret his attitude that night and wanted nothing more than to breeze past it, but there was something he needed to share. "That's not entirely accurate." Alex frowned in response to the admission. "Marianne." Her frown deepened. "She…uh…astutely observed that my reactions to you weren't fueled by irritation, but rather the opposite. I denied it but Marianne is sure of her opinions. I doubt she believed me."

"Marianne," Veronica said with disapproval. She'd never liked the two of them together and found the woman exhausting, but was unworried by the designer's involvement. "If she hasn't said anything now it's unlikely she ever will. The only concern is if anyone else was equally as perceptive."

Marianne's accurate interpretation of his relationship with Alex was a result of knowing him for years. Few people in his life could have reached that conclusion. Before he could explain that, Alex did for him. "I mean…they dated, right? Every other guest was a student, and none of them would have that kind of insight into Thomas. Most of my friends wanted to know what I'd done to piss him off." Having everyone witness his treatment of her had been embarrassing and was something Alex usually tried to forget.

The hurt tone she'd had when they first mentioned the party returned. "Alex—" he started apologetically.

"Forget it," she dismissed. He'd already apologized once tonight and the only reason the discussion upset her was because the stress of Bianca's threat left all Alex's emotions heightened. "Point is we don't have to worry about anyone using that party against us."

Hunt welcomed the deflection and summarized, "That brings us up to Catalina Island, the movie and the ensuing photograph." Since they planned to admit to the date on Catalina Island, there was no need to discuss it further.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly did she get on camera?" Veronica inquired

"Nothing scandalous," Hunt said unconcernedly. "If we're going public with this anyway, us kissing in my living room will hardly be a problem."

Veronica held up her hands. "That's all I needed to know. Now, what about you two?" She gestured to Ethan and Addison who'd been standing in cooperative silence. "I'm hoping I've seen all the drama I'm going to see from you, Mr. Blake. I've heard good things about you, don't disappoint me. As for Blondie here I had an unsettling feeling that you're going to cause trouble. You're damn familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Feeling attacked, Addison opened her mouth to respond. Alex stepped in. "You've got nothing to worry about with Addi. You probably saw her at Sundance this year."

Veronica was unconvinced.

Addison let out a breath. "It's okay, Alex. I'll tell her." Noticeably uncomfortable, she began, "You probably remember me from a couple years ago…" She hated saying it. "I had an affair with Brian Ratzik," Addison finally spat out.

Recognition dawned on the agent's face, and she gave a sympathetic nod. "I understand your trepidation, not exactly what we want to be remembered for is it?"

"I've been trying to distance myself from it, yes," Addison said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you for your candor. The last thing we need is May Gordon trying to turn you and Alex into some sort of duo that seduces powerful Hollywood men for kicks."

Alex laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Veronica's face darkened. "You don't really underestimate her that much, do you? People would eat that up. It doesn't take much to fuel fantastical theories, as I'm sure Addison is aware."

Addison tilted her head in agreement. "She's right, Alex. I wouldn't put it past May Gordon to come up with something that absurd. You've seen how she is about Ratzik and me. I'm pretty sure the only thing that could light her fire more is you two." She smiled at Hunt and Alex.

"I'll leave Ratzik and Addison to Ethan, he knows the ins and outs of it better than I do. My recommendation would be to actively point out the stark contrast between the two relationships but, only if it comes up. This might get a little personal, think you can handle it?" Veronica was testing Addison's resolve.

She passed.

"If it will help Alex I'll do whatever's necessary, and since Brian has recently turned over a new leaf, I'm sure he would be happy to back up anything I say. He certainly owes it to me," she finished sourly.

"Excellent!" Veronica exclaimed before returning to Alex and Hunt. "While you were hooking up on the patio, I managed to get a spot on Harrison Byrd's new talk show. He's been wanting to do some more serious interviews, and I promised him an exclusive tell-all on your relationship."

"Tell-all?" Hunt said uneasily

"Nothing too hard hitting. It's still daytime TV. Mostly you'll just play up the lovey-dovey stuff for those watching at home and let Byrd ask a few pre-approved 'tough' questions."

Hunt furrowed his brow dubiously.

"He's a friendly Thomas. He's a fan of yours and seemed quite fond of Alex, mentioned something about an oath? Anyway, it's the safest announcement platform you could ask for. All you need to do is play the part of star-crossed lovers. Although after watching you two together you may not need to embellish at all." She said it as a critique, but Alex saw her look at hunt Hunt approvingly. It made her wonder about their relationship dynamic. "Alex, your big task is calling Chris. Thomas, you have a little homework as well. Getting the public on our side will make negotiations with the university easier, but it would help if you could get someone well-respected within the school to vouch for your character and professionalism."

Alex sensed Veronica had someone in mind, but knew Hunt wouldn't like who.

"There's only one person that knows you well enough to recognize you wouldn't be doing this lightly. She's also the only one that would care enough to protect you."

"Veronica you can't be serious," he said indignantly.

"Remember when I said you had to listen to me when you didn't want to? Well, I'm playing the 'George' card Thomas. You have to talk to Priya."


End file.
